The Worst Kept Secret in the Loud House
by recoverydelta
Summary: After spending a month looking after their younger siblings, hidden feelings between Lincoln and Lucy develop into a beautiful love. Now they must try their hardest to keep their relationship secret, but in a family of thirteen nothing can stay secret for long. (Previous title: Just Like Newlyweds)
1. Just Like Newlyweds

**Author's Note: The ages of the characters are hecka different in this story. Lincoln is 16. Lucy is 14. The twins are 9. Lisa is 6. Lily is still a baby. Lily being a baby is a pretty big part of this story, but a romance between an 11 and an 8 year old is a little too extreme for my tastes. The Lucy in this story is also pretty OOC in my opinion, but who know? Hormones and love and all that jazz might make her a little more emotional.**

Lucy awoke to the sound of a wailing scream, but not the good kind. Had it been the wails of that damned that she had heard she might have been able to shrug it off and go back to sleep, but alas those were the cries of her youngest sister, and those could not be ignored. Crawling out of bed she slipped on her black clothes and made her way to the door. As she stepped into the hallway she noted that the crying had already stopped. She approached the doorway that lead to baby Lily and 6 year old Lisa's room, pausing to survey the scene before her. A smile briefly adorned her face as she gazed upon her only brother Lincoln gently rocking Lily in his arms while kissing her all over her face, which was eliciting a flurry of tiny giggles from the baby. Watching her brother in "Big Brother Mode" always filled her with a sense of warmth and happiness. He would do anything for his girls. No matter what was going on in his own life he would drop everything to come to their aide and do it all with a smile. If you looked up "most amazing big brother" in the dictionary you'd probably find a picture of Lincoln.

Lucy had always been the black sheep of the family. She was dark and gloomy, enjoying the macabre thrill of stories about vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beasts. Her face was perpetually covered by her jet black hair. If asked, none of her younger siblings would be able to say what colour her eyes were. She walked so carefully and silently that she often startled her family, with some of them believing she actually had the ability to teleport. She kinda liked it that way. So seeing the perfect opportunity she slowly made her way towards Lincoln. Reaching out towards him she grabbed onto his shirt and gave it a gentle tug.

"Can you hold onto Lily for a bit while I get her some food?" He asked with a grin as he handed the baby to her and walked out of the room. "Thanks Luce."

It had been months since she'd be able to scare him. Every time he had given no indication that he'd noticed her presence and as soon as she spoke, or touched him, or appeared in his line of sight he just carried on as normal. As the sister who was often forgotten or left out it made her incredibly happy that he always seemed to realise that she was there. Lincoln re-entered the room with Lily's bottle in hand. As soon she saw it she started making grabby motions in the air. The boy chuckled as he placed the bottle to her mouth and caressed her hair. Smiling down at the girl who was still in her sisters arms. To any uninformed observers they may have looked like young parents fawning over their child, which Lucy had to admit was a weird thought to be having about her brother.

"Where are Lisa and the twins?" She asked as she glance up towards Lincoln. He ruffled her hair and started walking out of the room with her following close behind.

"Lisa is in the park collecting samples of... something. Seems she on some kinda biology kick this week. Lana and Lola are with her." Lucy didn't need to ask about her older siblings. Lori, Leni, and Luna were off at college. Lynn was at a training camp with her soccer team. Luan was with their parents checking out the comedy scene at their vacation destination. Rita and Lynn Loud had decided to take a much deserved vacation now that most of their children had plans that got them out of the house for an extended period of time. Now that he was 16 they felt that Lincoln could be trusted to look after his younger siblings, and with Lucy being not much younger she was also asked to lend a hand for the month that they would be away. If any major problems arose their oldest siblings were only a phone call and a short drive away. In all honesty Lucy was really looking forward to this time while the others were away. When you live in a house with 9 sisters it can be tough to get attention from your only brother and his attention was something she really enjoyed.

None of her sisters really had any common interests with any of the others. There were elements that overlapped which allowed many of them to enjoy each others company, such as Lana and Lynn being active tomboys, or Leni and Lola with their love of fashion. There was no one like that for Lucy except Lincoln. He would happily welcome her into his room late at night as she crawled out of the air vent. At 14 she was still a very petite girl so she was still able to manoeuvre easily. She was glad she didn't seem to be inheriting her mother's voluptuous figure. Lincoln would listen intently as she perched herself on the end of his bed and read him her newest poem. After she finished he would always give a gentle and encouraging critique. She would often join him when he was reading comics or watching anime. Those Japanese can make some seriously dark stuff. She felt bad that he wasn't able to spend as much time in his underwear when she was with him, but she didn't think she could handle joining him like that yet.

Now sitting at the kitchen table playing with her baby sister, Lucy looked towards her brother. He was wearing a frilly apron and bouncing on his heels and he hummed a tune while cooking breakfast. The girl stifled a giggle as he turned around and placed the food onto their plates. Simple bacon and eggs. Her's burnt black, just the way she liked it.

"You'd make a good husband" She blurted out before her brain could think it over.

"In this case would that make you the wife?" He blurted out before his brain could think it over.

Both of them flushed bright red as they looked away from each other and hurriedly ate their food in silence. When they were done Lincoln quickly began washing the dishes while Lucy took Lily upstairs to take a bath and do her best to avoid picturing her brother dressed in a suit standing at the alter. Would she be allowed to wear a black wedding dress? Doesn't matter. It was time to take a bath.

She had been playing with Lily for quite a while now. Sometimes it was fun to get away from all the darkness, and a baby was one of the best ways to do that. How could she possibly look upon that giggling face and not smile. When she noticed the wrinkles on Lily's hands and her own she stepped out of the bath and dried off her little sister before wrapping the towel around herself and opening the door to let the baby run off naked. Her brother could take care of the diaper. She froze, however when upon opening the door she saw Lincoln standing there about to knock. As he glanced downwards she remembered her current attire and slammed the door in his face.

"What can I do for you?" Lucy managed to say through the barrier, trying desperately to get her heart beating at a steady rhythm again. He took a moment to answer. She imagined that he was trying not to blurt out whatever first came to his mind like that scene from the kitchen. Thinking that didn't help her heartbeat.

"Uh, right. When you're done in there I was thinking of going to check on the girls" He finally managed to say "I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Picking Lily up she opened the door again, briefly noting that for a moment he was distinctly not looking at her face. She handed off the baby and told him she'd be ready soon before once again closing the door leaving both of them with significantly redder faces than they had moments ago.

When she emerged from the bathroom and entered the living room Lily was happily playing on the sofa while Lincoln placed a bunch of sandwiches into a backpack and prepared Lily's stroller. She was inches away from prodding him in the side when Lincoln spoke up.

"You ready to go?" He asked, gently ruffling her hair.

"How do you always do that?" She asked.

"I'll always know when my favourite sister is nearby." He replied with a sly smile on his face.

Lucy's smile was much more noticeable though she tried her best to hide it. She had a reputation to keep up. Favourite sister out of ten had a nice ring to it though. Grabbing her hand as she seemed a little unresponsive he pulled her towards the door before strapping Lily into her stroller and stepping outside.

It was a beautiful day outside. Lucy hated it. It was bright, and there was only a light dusting of soft and fluffy clouds floating lazily through the sky. The sun bearing down on her uncovered skin made her feel uncomfortable. Not even a day of increasingly bizarre interactions with Lincoln could make her enjoy the weather, but she would endure it. As she walked beside her brother she felt a very strong desire to hold his hand. Unfortunately he was using both hands to push Lily's stroller. Curse that stroller. The park they were heading to had just come into sight when and old lady walking in the opposite direction approached them, wanting to get a look at the baby.

"Oh, she's adorable!" The lady exclaimed. "How old is she?"

"She's 18 months." He replied as he pulled her from her stroller so the woman could hold her. Lily seemed delighted at the new face.

"She looks just like you two." This comment caused them both to quickly glance at each other then just as quickly glance away.

"I would certainly hope she does!" Lincoln responded, throwing a wink towards Lucy who was using her hand to try and cover up her very obvious blush. Not noticing the exchange the woman handed the baby back and continued on her way. The two teens made the rest of their journey with Lily's babbling the only conversation in the air.

Lucy was now sitting under the shade of a large oak tree on the blanket that Lincoln had packed. She was setting up their lunch and absentmindedly watching him as he went around trying to round up their siblings. Today had been a weird day for her. It's not every day that your brother seems to be flirting with you. Or maybe she was just reading too much into it because she had a weird fixation on him. That was something she couldn't deny. It's not particularly uncommon for girls to want to marry men like their brothers or fathers. It's incredibly uncommon to want to marry your brother. Lucy wanted to marry her brother. He was the only human that she was ever interested in. He was kind, brave, intelligent, and attractive. And she had to admit the forbidden romance aspect had it's charms too. When she'd finally come to terms with fact that dating a vampire was impossible she moved onto a new interest that seemed just as impossible. If all she could be to him was a clingy little sister then that was fine for the moment. When the day came that he finally got a girlfriend, she wasn't too sure if she'd be fine with that. Putting those thoughts out of her head she watched as Lincoln returned pushing the stroller along with the twins clinging to either side of him and Lisa plodding along behind them, occasionally stopping to inspect a plant that she hadn't examined yet. After handing his baby sister to Lucy he sat down next to her with a thud and started handing out their food which they all enjoyed amidst chatter of what they had been doing that day.

After they had finished eating Lola and Lana had shot off like a rocket. They had playing to do and no one was gonna stop them. Likewise, Lisa had quickly left to continue categorising all the species of plants in the park. Lincoln was rocking a sleeping Lily in his arms as he let out a loud yawn.

"Up late reading comics?" Lucy asked, already knowing the answer. He gave a brief nod.

"Take a nap. I'll keep an eye on our sisters." She said, patting her lap. Holding Lily to his chest he followed Lucy's advice and rested his head on her lap. From this angle he could see under her bangs. He smiled as he stared into Lucy's bright blue eyes. He hadn't really seen them since she was Lisa's age. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him. Lucy stroked his hair as she hummed a sweet tune, as his breathing slowed into a steady rhythm. Watching him sleep with Lily clinging to his chest and occasionally letting out a cute snore she thought her heart might explode.

When Lincoln awoke two hours later Lily was still asleep and Lucy had an incredibly dead leg.

"You could have woken me up, you know." He said as he noticed her trying to regain circulation.

"And interrupt the cutest thing I've ever seen? I don't think so."

Lincoln glanced down at the baby in his arms. "She is pretty darn cute."

"I wasn't talking about her." She replied, quickly looking away from her brother. Trying to hide his blushing face he quickly stood up and told Lucy he was going to go round up their sisters. When he returned their picnic site was all packed up, and they made their way home with Lincoln asking them about their days. Lana had found an "awesome colony of bugs" under a large log. Lisa had catagorized two thirds of the plant species in the park. Lola had commandeered the playground as her own personal kingdom for the day. Lincoln gave her a disapproving look. Lucy laughed quietly at the mental image of Lola atop the monkey bars bellowing orders to her subjects bowing before her.

When they returned home the sun was starting to set and the girls scattered around the house to do their own thing. Lincoln made his way into the kitchen to begin preparing for dinner. Lisa had offered to watch over Lily in their room, as she wasn't performing any experiments that required great amounts of attention. "Simple genome modifications to improve the survivability of local fauna is mostly just waiting for the seedlings to incubate." She had stated before picking up the baby and heading upstairs. With her free time Lucy had moved to the attic to work on some pieces that she had been inspired to write during the day. She stopped briefly as she noticed she was surrounded by a myriad of red and purple light. Walking over to the lone window in the room she stared at the sun disappearing over the treetops. She felt a gentle warmth come over her as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle hug. Her brother could be pretty clingy sometimes. She had heard him enter but didn't want to take her eyes off the view.

"It's beautiful up here." He stated, and as they watched the bright colours fade into night he released his grip. She already missed his warmth. "Dinner will be ready soon. Can you fetch the others?" She nodded her head and followed him out of the room, separating at the stairs to go about their tasks.

Dinner was another reminder of just how amazing a guy Lincoln was. He had cooked a simple spaghetti and meatball dish, but he had made everything by hand. The sauce, the meatballs, and even the pasta. It was the most delicious thing Lucy had ever eaten in her own home. Lincoln had taken over cooking duties a couple of years ago when an injury made it tough for their mother to do it. It turned out he had a talent for it and dinner had become the new favourite meal of everyone in the house. After everyone had finished their food the younger girls had gone into the lounge to watch the television. Lucy had stayed behind to help with the dishes.

"I wish I could eat your food for the rest of my life." She said as she place a plate in the cupboard before picking up a new one.

"I'm sure I could make that happen." He replied with a laugh.

"Really? Every day? What a wonderful husband." She said with a smirk. Lincoln's only reply was a hearty chuckle before draining the sink and flicking the remaining water on his hands in her direction before making his way towards the couch. She quickly finished her task and went to join him. She sat herself down next to him, leaning against his side. Lily was bouncing up and down in his lap while Lola and Lana were laying on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Lisa was on Lincoln's other side, watching the television with a scrutinising gaze.

The younger girls had started drifting off when Lincoln stood up, stating that is was time for them to go to bed. Lucy was once again cursing him for abruptly taking away her warmth. The small group plodded their way up the stairs and down the hallway before separating into their own rooms. Lincoln followed Lola and Lana into theirs while Lucy went with Lisa. Lincoln tucked the twins into their bed and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. They were out by the time he left the room. As he stepped into the younger girls' room he watched as Lucy sung a lullaby to the young genius. When they had first started doing it the girl had protested, saying she was "much too intelligent to require such a trivial ritual", but relented when she found that the gentle songs put her to sleep much more quickly than usual. Moving over to Lily's crib he was shortly joined by Lucy who leaned against him. They watched the baby sleep for a few moments before Lincoln leaned over to plant a kiss on Lucy's forehead. Noticing the movement in her peripheral vision she turned her head towards him to see what he was doing. Before either of them could stop themselves their lips met.

Neither of them recoiled from the touch, but after a moment they pulled back, staring at each other. Lincoln couldn't make out her facial expression very well with her hair covering most of her face, but he knew Lucy wasn't feeling disgust or fear, and neither was he. He brought his hand up to her face to gently caress her cheek. Glancing down at her lips he noticed her give an almost imperceptible nod before inching his face closer to hers and allowing their lips to meet once more. The kiss was gentle and loving and they soon parted before meeting again for another, then a third. As they broke away once more they both noted the other's bright red face and shortness of breath. Reaching down he took hold of her hand and led her out of the room. She followed along with a smile on her face. Making their way down to the sofa Lincoln turned on the television and lay himself down before pulling her down with him. Lucy felt his arms wrap around her and let out a soft sigh, turning to face him and placing a light peck on the corner of his lips before melting into his embrace. Until late into the night she lay there in the arms of her brother, and whatever the hell else they were after this point, sharing soft kisses and caresses before falling asleep. She had no idea where this was going, but she knew that the next month was going to be amazing.


	2. The Genius Has a New Study

**Author's Note: Honestly I intended this story to be a one-shot, but people wanted more and I had a vague idea of what to write so I just went for it. I don't really know when the story could go from here, but if people wanted it I'm sure there's a few ideas floating around my head.**

 **In response to some of the current reviews, a probably future reviews. The chances of me writing any other pairing are pretty slim. I'm just not a huge fan of many of the other sisters. I like Lori, Luan, and Lisa but I don't really have any ideas for them. Lucy is my favourite. Have you seen the way she sits? It's adorable! The chances of me writing something with Ronnie Anne is 0%.**

 **Sorry for ranting. Enjoy the story. It has sex now.**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the vague feeling that she was being stabbed in the hip. Opening her eyes to quickly survey her surroundings she realised that she had fallen asleep in her bother's arms. Now that she had a general idea of her situation she managed to connect the dots. She was currently being stabbed by Lincoln's erection. She felt her face become significantly warmer. Lucy was a smart girl. She understood plenty about human biology. She got aroused just as much as anybody else, so she decided she would help her poor brother out. Pressing herself against his growing penis she could feel the heat of the thing through the thin pants she had worn to bed. Starting with a slow pace she began rubbing herself against his growing bulge, gradually moving faster. She started feeling that tell-tale tingling between her legs, and a forceful urge for more speed and more pressure and more contact and just more of whatever she was doing. Noticing his breathing becoming laboured and small moans escaping from his mouth she leaned down to place a series of kisses down his neck before sinking her teeth into the flesh near his collarbone. She didn't break the flesh, but it would surely leave a mark. She pulled away when she heard a short gasp. Lincoln eyes were wide as he processed what was going on, but his hips had begun moving in time with her own. He pulled her toward him to meet her lips when they heard the very obvious sound of someone clearing their throat. They froze as they turned around to see an amused Lisa holding a giggling Lily in her arms.

"Good morning, temporary replacement parental units. Normally I would just use the term siblings, but with current relations the way they are this seems more fitting" Lisa said with a sly smile, her words somewhat breaking the tension in the room. "The infant requires a new diaper, and it seems I have a new study to work on. Lucy, would you kindly assist me." Still with bright red sweaty faces Lincoln silently and awkwardly picked Lily up and headed for the bathroom.

"So, what is this new study you're working on?" Lucy asked, trying to put the events that had just occurred behind them. Lisa removed a pen and pad from her pocket and started jotting things down.

Looking her sister dead in the eyes Lisa replied "The logistics of an incestuous relationship in a large family, and the effects such relationships have on the group as a whole." The tensions was back. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. When did this relationship begin?"

"About 12 hours ago." A still shocked Lucy blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand.

"12 hours?!" Lisa yelled in shock. "I had her about the promiscuity of teenagers, but it really is a sight to behold." Lucy face only darkened further. After a moment she finally gathered the courage to address her most pressing concern.

"Before we go any further with this, judging by the fact that you know the word "incestuous" I'm sure you also know that this isn't quite normal."  
"Yes, I'm aware." The bespectacled girls replied, looking as though someone has just explained to her that grass was green because of chlorophyll.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't tell anybody" Lucy said with a hopeful glance towards her sister. Finally understanding what she was getting at Lisa informed her that telling anyone would pretty much ruin her study, and if they ever needed help in their relationship she would be all too happy to oblige.

In the bathroom Lily had been changed as was wiggling around on the changing table while Lincoln inspected himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers along the teeth marks on his shoulder, the reminder of their actions once more fuelling the arousal that he was trying to abate.

"I guess that's something she's into" He said to himself with a laugh. "Maybe I'll return the favour next time." Before that they needed to actually talk about what was going on between them. And before that he should probably check on his sisters. As he made his way to the twins room his thoughts turned back to his closest sister. He'd been attracted to her for a while now. He knew it definitely wasn't normal, but that was the way her felt. He didn't like to admit it, but he was a teenage boy and the first night he started feeling like this was the first night he'd noticed that his sister had breasts. They were nowhere near on the level of his oldest sisters, but they were small and cute, and you had to really pay attention if you wanted to notice their grace, which was something he thought fitted her perfectly. One night she had come into his room to read to him and she was his cute little sister with amazing talent, the next night she was a beautiful girl who was on the path to becoming a woman and could craft words that drew out his emotions like no other had before. The switched had been flipped and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't flip it back. He once again felt immense relief that she hadn't murdered him the previous night when he kissed her. Suddenly remembering what Lisa had seen them doing he hoped she was handling it well.

Knocking on the door before opening it Lincoln walked into his younger sisters' room. Lola was sitting at her small table holding a tea party with her stuffed animals, while Lana seemed to be reenacting the event with her real animals. Lola would perform a series of grand movements and Lana would try and reenact it with one of her lizards, or frogs, or snakes which would make both of them laugh. He didn't want to disturb their fun but he knew that they needed food and he really wanted to make sure Lucy wasn't kinda freaking out. With the mention of french toast the pair shot out of the room like a rocket with their brother quickly chasing after them.

Lucy was kinda freaking out. She hadn't even officially started a relationship with her brother and they had already been discovered. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, they had been discovered by Lisa. The young girl had a insatiable thirst for knowledge. If there was something out there that she didn't know about, but had the opportunity to learn about, then nothing was going to stop her. The intricacies of a consensual relationship between siblings was definitely not something you got to study everyday. Being able to observe all the interactions between the two and the rest of the family was more than enough to buy her silence. The question that remained, though, was whether their relationship was actually a thing. What did Lincoln really feel about her? Did he actually want some kind of relationship with her, especially now that it had been discovered. She continued to freak out.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Lincoln looked over towards the sofa and noticed Lucy looking more pale than usual. She was definitely freaking out. Making sure the younger girls had gone into the kitchen, including Lisa, he placed Lily in her high and made his way to the sister that needed him right now. She jumped slightly when he dropped to his knees in front of her. Smiling gently he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers for a moment. Lucy let out a happy sigh as he pulled away.

"Do you..." She started, trying to work up her nerve to ask. "Do you want us to be a thing?" Despite her vague wording he nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course I do" He said, "Do you?" She nodded too.

"We can never have children." He said sadly.

"I know."

"We can never actually get married."

"I know"

"Any kind of date we go on will be secretive, and in secluded places."

"Secretive and secluded are my middle names."

"I love you." Lincoln said, placing another small kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too." She replied, returning a kiss of her own.

Making their way to the kitchen together they were met with a series of complaints from the twins about having to wait for their food, as well as a knowing glance from Lisa. Lincoln went about cooking their breakfast while Lucy watched him happily. It might get difficult in the future but she wasn't going to let those thoughts tarnish the time she had now. After everyone had eaten the younger sisters made their way out of the room. Lisa had gone back to her room while Lana and Lola had taken Lily outside to go joyriding in Lola's miniature car. With Lucy and Lincoln alone in the kitchen the girl had offered to take care of the dishes. She had just begun when her brother came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt one of his hands begin to travel it's way up her body, his fingers gently caressing her along the way before cupping one of her breasts and gently brushing against the now protruding nipple. Lincoln began placing light kisses upon her neck.

"What about the girls?" She asked weakly, not really wanting his attention to stop.

"They're outside. We'll hear them come in through either of the doors." He punctuated his sentence with a slight pinch of nipple. His other hand was finding it's way to the waistband of her pants.

"And Lisa?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I never pegged you as the exhibitionist ty-" She was cut off by her own moan as Lincoln's hand dashed into her panties, brushing against her clit. Lincoln could feel the moisture on his fingers.

"I guess that action on the sofa wasn't enough for you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder slightly. She was about to respond when she felt the air quickly leave her lungs as a finger was slipped into her pussy while a thumb steadily massaged the little nub. The speed of Lincoln's movements picked up slightly and she felt a second finger working it's into her entrance.

"LINCOLN!" A scream was heard outside. Definitely Lola. He thought about ignoring it and continuing until he heard the sounds of crying definitely coming from Lily. With a huff he removed his hands, running them under the tap to get them clean, and turned Lucy's face to give her a brief kiss.

"Sorry. It seems I have big brother duties to attend to." He said as he made his way to the door. She threw him a wink.

"Don't worry. A guy who treats his sisters well is very sexy. Trust me, I know."

His face still a little red he quickly ran over to his sisters, noticing their car on it's side.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, a little panicky at the thought of his sisters being seriously injured.

"We're okay, but Lucy bumped her head." Lana replied. Quickly picking up the crying baby he began making soothing noises to try and distract her attention away from the injury.

"It's okay, it's just a little boo boo." He cooed. He gently rubbed the bump that was forming on forehead and kissed to cheeks and made faces to try and get her to smile. Eventually her cries died down and were replaced by cute little giggles. Lincoln look over at the two other girls who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay now." He said as he wrapped his free arm around one twin and then the other squeezing them tightly. "I'm not mad at you guys or anything. I was just a little worried. You need to be more careful, okay?" They both nodded their heads. He placed a kiss on both their foreheads before standing up and righting their vehicle.

"I need to get some ice on Lily's bump, so you guys play safe." The pair hugged him before climbing back into the car and taking off at a much more manageable pace. Looking down at Lily's smiling face he smiled back before heading back into the house.

Lucy watched from the sofa as Lincoln gently rocked his baby sister is his arms while he grabbed some frozen vegetables from the freezer, wrapped them in a towel and delicately place them against her head. He walked over to join her. As soon as he was seated Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder taking one of his hands into her own while she took over vegetable holding duties.

"You really are the best big brother in the world" She said with a smile.

"I'm only doing what's natural. I love you guys." He replied with a shy smile of his own. "Don't tell anyone, but I love you the most." He added with a wink. Their short romantic moment was put on hold, however, when they heard Lisa start making her way downstairs. She sat herself down on the seat opposite them and pulled out her notepad once more.

"Judging by the position that I'm currently finding you in I think it's safe to assume that what I witnessed earlier was not just a hormone fueled case of teenagers experimenting, and that you intend to pursue a relationship together?" Lisa asked with her pen poised to take a record of anything worth noting. The young lovers looked to each other then back at their sister with a nod.

"Good." She replied. "That seems much more interesting to observe." She gave them both a reassuring smile before continuing her questioning. "I'm sure you guys have some idea of the short term arrangements you made need to make to continue this clandestine relationship. What about long term?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Lucy answered, looking towards her brother.

"We could both attend a college out of state. The same one, or at least in the same general vicinity. We'd rent a house explaining to our parents that it would be cheaper and safer for us to live together. After completing our studies we would enter the workforce in the city we had moved to, deciding that we were going to keep living together out of convenience. If asked about it we could easily make up romantic relationships that would eventually lead nowhere." Looking over at Lucy he saw her staring with mouth agape.

"What?" He asked, "I like to plan." Lucy was secretly thrilled that he had put so much thought into their future together. Lisa had finished taking her notes when she spoke up again.

"Try not to react to strongly, but I need to ask this for research purposes. Have you ever felt these kind of romantic or sexual feelings about any of your other sisters?" Lucy eyes widened at Lisa's question. She was a little nervous to hear the answer. Lincoln was much calmer.

"No, I haven't. Try not to get upset, but Lucy has always been my favourite sister."

"I see. I am a little miffed at the clear bias present here, but seeing the actions required to claim that position I think I can let it go." She replied with a smirk. This drew a laugh out of Lincoln. Lucy let out a quiet sigh of relief, noticing this he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her on the temple. Lisa stood up, pocketed her pen and pad, and started towards the stairs.

"That's all for now." She said as she left. "Should I have any other inquiries I shall seek you out."

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Lisa continued yesterdays work in developing stronger plants. Lola and Lana continued their never ending cycle of playing together, arguing, doing their own separate things, making up, then playing together again. Lincoln and Lucy watched television, cuddling Lily between them. It was now late into the night and the others had been put to bed. The young lovers had finally found themselves alone again with the heat from earlier in the day coming back to the forefront of their minds. Sweet little kisses had become more passionate. Their tongues were dancing around each others mouths as their hands roamed freely across still-clothed skin. Moving forward on their desires. Lincoln's grasped the hem of Lucy shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. She hadn't felt the need to wear a bra. Her hands quickly came up to cover herself. She still felt a little self-conscious of her skinny body, pale skin, and small breasts. Sensing this Lincoln placed his hands over her own and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He whispered in her ear. Hearing these words from him she happily relented and allowed him to pin her hands to his bed. He took a moment to take in the sight before him. The intensity and hunger in his gaze caused her to blush and look away before he leaned down to kiss her one more. He then turned his attention lower. Gliding his tongue down her chest, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it a little before biting it gently. He moved over to do the same to the other one as Lucy tried her best to stifle her moans.

After a short time the were both laying naked on Lincoln's bed. He was straddling her with a condom in his hand.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her, searching her face for any sign that they should stop. She took the rubber from him and tore it open with her teeth.

"I'm just as turned on as you are. I'm sure you can feel it." She replied with a wink. "I love you, and I want to be with you. I definitely want to do this." Not waiting for his response she took his throbbing penis into her hands and began stroking gently. She marvelled at the heat it was giving off. Slowly she placed the condom atop his head and rolled it down to the base of his shaft. Laying back down on her back she spread her legs wide and began to rub her pussy invitingly. Seeing no need for any more conversation he positioned his cock against her entrance. He brought his hands up to move her hair out of her face, briefly losing himself in the brightness of her eyes. He caught her mouth with his own as he slowly pressed into her. Her moan was stifled by his kiss. She supposed he was average size, but inside her it felt like he was filling her completely. The tightness surrounding him began to abate and she gave him a nod to signal that he could start moving.

Lincoln started thrusting slowly at first but began picking up the pace to fuel the burning fire that was their lust. At least, that was what he was trying to do. It felt nice, but he couldn't really feel much but the rubber of the condom. Lucy's moans had also seemed to lose their fervour.

"Are you- uh, are you really feeling anything?" He asked with a trace of worry in his voice.

"I think the condom is killing most of the sensitivity." She replied. With a sigh he pulled himself out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. He threw the condom in the trash. Noticing his frustration she wrapped her arms around his waist and took his penis into her hands again.

"There are things just as fun as sex." She said into his ear. Slowly at first she started stroking his cock. Picking up her speed she pressed her mouth to his neck then licked his earlobe before giving it a gentle nibble. While one of her hands continued it's movements the other started roaming over his body. The feeling of her hands all over him and her naked body pressed against his back was too much for him. When she felt his cock start to twitch she quickly sunk her teeth into the base of his neck. He came more forcefully than he ever had before. The first blast shooting halfway across the room. She made sure the rest were aimed better. As the wave of exhaustion hit him he fell to the side and lay on his back on the bed. Staring at him Lucy started licking her fingers clean of the cum that had shot into hands.

"Not too bad" She critiqued with a smile. "As expected of the man I love." She tried to lay down next to him and cuddle when he sat up once more. The confusion was clear on her face.

"You haven't had your turn yet." He said with a wink.

Lucy really didn't expect to be laying naked with her brother's head between her legs tonight, but she was really glad that it was happening. Lincoln was giving her a few tentative licks while she moaned lightly.

"You don't taste so bad yourself." He said with a smirk before going back to his work. He gently ran his tongue over her clit and outer lips enjoying the shudders and moans his movements drew out of her. As he pushed his tongue inside her she let out a squeal that was far louder than either of them intended. He pulled away from her with a wicked grin on his face.

"This is payback for the biting" He stated as he stuffed Lucy's own panties into her mouth. She let out a muffled huff and gave him a look that told him to get back to work. Laughing lightly he started to kiss her neck once again, moving down to gently bite the skin around her collarbone. The dulled moans and panting had a very attractive allure to it. Lincoln positioned himself between he legs again and set his tongue to work trying his best to draw out the moans and shudders as much as he could. After teasing her for a moment longer he rubbed her lips before roughly pushing two fingers inside her. He was rewarded with a beautiful silenced squeal. Moving his fingers swiftly, he started thrusting into her. His larger hands reaching places she'd never been before. Places she never knew felt so good. After what felt like hours of his fingers penetrating her and his tongue assaulting her clitoris she screamed his name as loud as she could through the dulling fabric between her teeth. Her whole body spasmed and all her muscles contracted as Lincoln brought her through the most intense orgasm of her life. Slumping down onto the bed she panted heavily as he pulled her panties out of her mouth and kissed her in the afterglow. They could taste themselves on each others tongues. Looking at the damp fabric in his hands he turned to her.

"I'm keeping these." He said with a laugh. Lucy reached down and grasped his still hard and aching cock.

"I'm keeping this." She said as he wrapped his arms around her as they fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning Lincoln had made his way into Lisa's room.

"I need you to make me infertile." He stated simply. She looked at him for a moment before rummaging through one of her drawers and pulling out a large pair of scissors. His hands immediately shot to his groin in self-defence.

"No! No way. I mean temporarily. Like some kind of chemical or something. Something reversible." She let out a mock annoyed huff before smiling at him.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, making her way over to her lab equipment.

"Thanks Lis, you're the best." He said as he made his way out of the room.

"Please let me be second best." She replied with a chuckle as she set to work to help out her favourite brother.


	3. Twinteresting Discovery

**Author's Note: I just can't stop writing! This was supposed to be a one-shot but it just won't stop. My therapist seems to think that's a good thing so I guess I'll just keep writing chapters until I can't anymore.**

 **This chapter gets pretty heavy around the middle, so be prepared for that. I'm still not sure how I feel about it being in there to be honest.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. There'll probably be more content this weekend because I have nothing else to do.**

 **EDIT: Slight change made to the favourite sister conversation to clear up inconsistency with the previous chapter.**

* * *

Lola and Lana awoke to simultaneous growls of hunger from their stomachs. Looking at the clock they noticed that it was an hour later than when they were normally fetched for breakfast by their older siblings. Changing out of their pyjamas they set off to search for their breakfast, they would probably look for their family too. The house was too quiet for a house with their surname, but these days most of the noise tended to come from the pair, so it wasn't too surprising. Finding the kitchen empty they made their trek back upstairs to check Lucy's room. Finding it also empty they approached Lincoln's. Despite all of his attempts the teenage boy was never able to instil the importance of knocking on his door into his little sisters heads, so the girls just opened it and walked right in. They weren't sure what was going on but they had to admit it looked cute. They were both holding each other in their sleep with happy little smiles on their faces.

"Lincoln. Breakfast!" They yelled, pulling on his blanket. They abruptly stopped when they noticed the sleeping pair didn't seem to be wearing clothes. Lincoln opened his eyes as he felt a cold breeze rush over his body. Spotting the young girls there he did what was sensible. He screamed in panic.

"How are we so bad at this?!" He yelled, "What kind of idiot doesn't lock the door?!" This went on for a few moments before Lucy, having been woken by the yelling, calmly shushed him, holding the blanket to cover her body with one hand and gently cupping his face with the other.

"It's okay, Lincoln." She cooed. "Our sisters are smart. They'll understand when we explain it to them." She turned to address said sisters. They had a slightly panicked look on their faces. No doubt caused by Lincoln's significantly less than slight panicking.

"We'll tell you guys what's going on after we get some food, okay?" She said, ushering them out of the room so they could put their clothes on. Looking over to her brother she let out a sigh. He was staring at the ceiling, not even blinking. She straddled his waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Do I need to bang the sense back into you?" She breathed out. His eyes widened and he stifled a laugh.

"Condoms didn't really do it for us, remember?" He said before leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You called my bluff." She replied between kisses. A few more were shared between them before they managed to pull themselves away from each other. They quickly got dressed and left the room. Lucy was going to take care of the twins while Lincoln said he needed to pay a visit to Lisa. As she cooked some pancakes for the family she felt the young girls' eyes on her the entire time. They were obviously very curious. They quickly wolfed down their food, barely pausing to breathe before once more staring at their sister. With a sigh she finished her own meal and led Lola and Lana into the living room to have a little chat. She glanced up to noticed Lincoln carry Lily down the stairs with Lisa following behind him. Knowing he would be here for this conversation helped to put her nervous mind at ease.

Before they had arrived at the living room Lincoln had been talking to Lisa in the room the young girl shared with her baby sister. He had just finished asking her for some sort of remedy for his and Lucy's condom problem. He made his way out of the room before turning back.

"You might want to know that we'll be having a conversation with the twins downstairs shortly." He informed her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to assume that they discovered you in a compromising position? Because the first step in a secret relationship with your family members is usually not to inform your other family members." Lincoln just nodded his head in response.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? It's some pretty taboo stuff." He asked.

"If scientists let taboos stop them we would still be living in the middle ages. My only concern is for the health of any offspring you produce, but considering your request it seems like you understand the risks well enough." She explained. "If some members of my family feel like they need to deviate from societal norms to find happiness then who am I to stop them?"

Satisfied with her answer he moved to Lily's crib and picked her up before making his way out the door.

"There are also pancakes available in the kitchen."

"Ooh, pancakes!" The girl quickly stood up and followed him with a fierce hunger in her eyes.

Lucy and Lincoln now sat across from Lola and Lana looking a little nervous. Lisa was off to the side ready to take notes.

"So... How have you guys been?" Lincoln asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Why were you guys naked in bed together?" Lola replied. Lincoln took a deep breath. He was trying to think of the best way to explain it to the pair of 9 year old girls.

"Because we love each other." Lucy stated simply.

"We love each other too, but we don't do that!" Added Lana with a gesture towards herself and her twin.

"It's a different kind of love." Lincoln started to explain. "You know that all us siblings love each other, right?" The girls nodded their heads.

"And you know Mom and Dad love us the same way we love our siblings?" He continued. They nodded their head once more.

"But Mom and Dad love each other in a different way than they love us." A look of realisation came over their faces.

"I love Lucy in the same way Dad loves Mom." Lincoln stated.

"And I love Lincoln in the same way that Mom loves Dad." Lucy added, taking hold of his hand. The girls looked between the two of them before looking at each other, trying to digest the information they'd just been given.

"So you guys wanna kiss each other?" Lana asked. They responded with a nod. Lola narrowed her eyes and looked at the pair of teens.

"It sounds to me like you're trying to say that Lucy is your favourite sister." She said with a glare.

The tense silence was broken instantly as Lisa, still sitting off to the side, started laughing uncontrollably. Baby Lily had no idea what was going on, but she knew someone was laughing so she started to giggle too. Eventually their fits began to die down.

"Trust me, Sister. That is not a position you want to fight for." Lisa said as she removed her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. Lincoln was a little glad for the outburst. It had given him time to think of an appropriate answer for the young girl.

"I don't have a favourite sister." He stated simply. It wasn't exactly true, but he really didn't want to start that fight. Lucy was his favourite since long before he's developed any kind of romantic feelings for her. She was about to protest when he continued. "As sisters I love you all the same. The amount of sisterly love I have for Lucy is the same as all my other sisters. I also happen to love her as a woman. You wouldn't expect Lori to treat me and Bobby the same way, would you?" The twins shook their heads. "When I'm treating her as my sister I'll treat her the same way as you guys, but sometimes I'll treat her differently when we're on our own because she's also my girlfriend." As Lincoln finished his explanation Lucy walked over the girl girls and crouched down in front of them. She ruffled their hair with a smile.

"I promise I'm not trying to steal our brother and keep him all to myself." She told them. "He'll play with you guys as much as he can, just like he always has." This put the younger girls at ease. Even Lisa looked a little relieved. She wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve but Lincoln's time was a pretty rare commodity in the Loud house, and she also wanted as much of it as she could get. The twins stood up and walked over to their brother. They each grabbed one of his arms.

"You have to play with us for the rest of the day to make up for this." They said in unison.

"Okay, you win." He said with a smile. "But first let me eat some food and get cleaned up."

Lincoln turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He had eaten his fill of pancakes and sorely needed to wash himself after the events of the previous night. Stripping off his clothes he climbed in and went about getting himself clean. He was lathering the shampoo into his hair with his eyes closed and singing a song to himself quietly when he felt a pair of thin arms snake around his body. He let out a yelp and almost slipped but the arms helped him keep his balance. Turning around and carefully opening his eyes he came face to face with Lucy who had decided to join him.

"I finally did it." She said with a triumphant smile on her face. "I managed to startle you again."

"You cheated." He replied as he washed the shampoo from his hair. "Couldn't wait your turn?" Lucy poured some body wash into her hands and rubbed them together until she had produced a large amount of foam. Slowly she began running her hands over her brother's body.

"I'm just as dirty as you are." She replied with a coy smile. Grabbing her hands with his own he started directing her touch over his body, slowly trailing them down to his hips before wrapping her fingers around his hardening penis.

"You clean that while I take care of you." He whispered in her ear. Pouring the body wash onto his hands he pulled her close to him, running his hands down her back and firmly grasping her ass. He then turned his attention towards her front. He lightly grazed her nipples as he passed over them, but he could clearly feel how hard they had become. When his fingers brushed between her legs she gave a soft moan and pressed herself to him closely. Wrapping a leg around his waist she rubbed her pussy against his now hard penis. She tried to place a kiss on his neck when he gently pushed her away cursing under his breath. Looking up with disappointment clear on her face Lucy noted that Lincoln also looked disappointed.

"As much as I want to do this, and I really do," He said, pausing to kiss her. "We still need to take care of our sisters and leaving them alone for this long seems like a bad idea." She agreed with him of course and the couple quickly washed themselves off, threw on their clothes, and exited the bathroom.

Downstairs Lisa was compiling her notes when Lola and Lana once again noticed her presence.

"Did you know about this?" Lana asked after getting Lisa's attention.

"I discovered it yesterday." She explained. "It will make a very interesting research subject."

"What's so interesting about love?" Lola asked. Lisa sighed before trying to think of a way to put it.

"Are you aware of the Shakespearean story of Romeo and Juliet?" She asked. Lana just shook her head. Lola nodded her head fervently.

"Romeo and Juliet fall in love, but their families don't want them to be together." She explained to her twin. "But what does that have to do with Lincoln and Lucy? We're their family and we don't mind."

"In this case, instead of their family as the main barrier it's the entire world." Lisa started. "The world doesn't approve of brothers and sisters being together. Mostly for good reasons. There are a lot of problems with the partnerships between siblings." She took a moment to ensure that the girls understood what she was telling them. They seemed to get it.

"The world doesn't want Lincoln and Lucy to be together, and the other members of our family might not accept it either, so I want you guys to make sure you don't tell anyone. If they want anyone to know then they will tell them themselves, okay?" The twins nodded in response. They seemed to be satisfied.

Lincoln made his way downstairs followed by Lucy when the twins ran up to him and hugged him so fiercely that he was almost toppled over.

"Don't worry guys, we'll support you." Lana yelled.

"We won't let you end up like Romeo and Juliet" Lola added. Lucy blushed at the reference and Lincoln threw a quizzical look at Lisa.

"I explained to them why they should keep your relationship to themselves in the simplest way I could." She stated. He returned the girls hugs and stood up before grabbing their hands.

"Thank you for your support." He said with a smile. "Now, I believe I promised to play with you guys." The twins yelled in excitement while dragging him out of the house. Lucy took over the task of playing with Lily. Pulling out her box of toys she let the baby choose what she wanted to do. Lily began stacking building blocks on top of one another getting increasingly more frustrated each time they fell down. Lucy gave a small laugh before joining her on the floor to help with construction.

Lincoln was outside with his younger sisters trying to decide what to do, which isn't an easy task when you're playing with two girls who are basically polar opposites of each other. They settled for a game of hide and seek. Lincoln was designated as the seeker so he covered his eyes and counted slowly as his sisters went into hiding. He finished his countdown and began his search. Starting with the most obvious places he checked the garage, under the house, and in the dog kennel, but there was no sign of them. Sitting himself on the side of the sandbox he thought of other places they might be. Suddenly he noticed something strange. A drinking straw was standing upright, half buried in the sand. Walking towards it he stuck his finger into the sand about a foot away from the straw. He felt something soft and warm buried there. He poked it again. Then he started poking other places at random. Suddenly someone burst out of the sand trying to contain their laughter. In seems the buried object was Lincoln's ticklish sister. He quickly grabbed Lana before she had a chance to escape. Now that she had been recruited he stood a better chance of finding Lola.

With Lana on his side it didn't take them long to find the other twin. She lead him into the garage, even though he had already checked there, telling him that he hadn't checked hard enough. He got on his hands and knees to see if he could get another perspective when he noticed a pair of dangling feet in the coat rack. Making his way over to it he pushed aside a couple of large coats before bursting into a fit of laughter. Lola had placed a coat hanger inside of her dress and was dangling from the rack like an item of clothing. Pretty soon Lola was laughing along with him, and Lana joined in as well. After the laughter died down he noticed a sad look come over the gritty twin's face. Asking her what was wrong he was a little taken aback by her answer.

"Lisa said the world doesn't want you and Lucy to be together" She said quietly. "Why is that?" Her sister also looked interested in hearing the answer.

"That's a pretty serious question. The answer might make you a little sad, are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked with a stern look on his face. They both nodded and assured him that they were sure.

"There are a few reasons why it's not allowed." He told them. "You know how Moms and Dads make babies, right?" They nodded again. "Well if brothers and sisters were to try and have a baby there's a high chance that the baby won't be healthy when it's born."

"So you guys won't have a baby?" Lola asked.

"That's right" He replied. "But I'm sure Lori will make you guys aunts before too long." This seemed to cheer them up before they remembered that there were other reasons and they urged him to continue. With a heavy sigh he began explaining again.

"Most of the time siblings like Lucy and I aren't in the same situation as we are. Usually one person in the couple is a really bad person and forces their sibling to be with them or hurts them in other ways. So to try and help people in situations like that they make these kind of relationships illegal." Noticing his sisters looking a little sad he brought them in for a hug which they happily returned.

"You don't need to worry about that with Lucy and I, I promise." He said to ease their worries. "And even if the world is against us it means everything to know that we have your support." Feeling the need to break the heavy atmosphere that had been present since the beginning of the conversation he offered to take them all to get ice cream so they went back inside to collect their sisters.

When he stepped into the living room he suddenly understood how Lucy must have felt a couple of days before. She was laying on the floor curled up into a ball with Lily in her arms. Both were fast asleep. Hearing a series of clicking noises he looked to see the twins on either side of him rapidly taking photos of the scene before them from various angles.

"I want copies of those." Lincoln told them before climbing the stairs to call Lisa down then returning to wake the sleeping girls. Kneeling down he placed a light kiss on the corner of Lucy's mouth, which drew a quiet "aww" from the girls watching. Roused from her slumber Lucy blinked a few times to try and take in her surroundings. When she noticed it was Lincoln's eyes she was staring into she gave him a wide smile. Then she noticed the twins holding cameras.

"I want those destroyed." She grumbled as pulled herself to her feet, lifting a now awake Lily up with her.

"We're going for ice cream" Lincoln informed his sister. "Things got a little serious outside so now we need something light and creamy!" He gave a triumphant fist pump. Lisa had now joined them.

"I am also interested in some of this frozen dairy treat, but first," She held a red pill and a cup of water towards Lincoln. "He is your request. Take it before we leave." He downed the capsule and water, brushing off a questioning look from his other sisters, before leading them out of the house.

Lincoln felt a little bad for his parents. They had only just entered the ice creamery before the twins went insane, running up and down the display window trying to decide what they wanted. Lisa had quickly begun requesting various flavour samples that she would put into individual test tubes filled with brightly coloured liquids to determine which was the most chemically sound. Lily was just laughing and squealing at all the new sights she got to look at. He couldn't fathom how they managed to handle 11 kids. Lincoln made a mental note to apologise to his parents. Rounding up the girls with the help of Lucy they finally managed to order several different varieties of ice cream and milkshakes. It cost a pretty penny, but his younger siblings had promised to keep his secret relationship with Lucy, well, secret, so he figured they deserved it. They were all sitting around a table sampling each others choices when Lola finally spoke up.

"So are we just going to ignore the suspicious pill Lisa got Lincoln to take earlier?" She asked. Everyone at the table turned to look at the boy.

"It's a secret." He replied. That wasn't good enough for them. "It's a test for a secret present I'm getting someone." He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Lucy.

"I want a secret present too!" Lana shouted. Lisa, who had been mid sip of her drink snorted loudly causing milk to shoot out of her nose. The experience wasn't enough to calm her. She continued laughing for the next five minutes before finally settling down.

"If you behave I might get you guys a present." He conceded before glaring at Lisa. "A very different present."

Satisfied by this answers the girls continued eating their food relatively quietly. Quietly for a loud, at least.

It was late afternoon by the time the family had finished and the younger children were starting to get tired from all the excitement of the day. Lola and Lana both demanded a piggyback ride home from Lincoln. He was in a good mood so he gave it to them. The positioning was difficult to work out but they managed. After an intense internal debate and weighing up all the pros and cons Lisa decided that she didn't want to be left out and wanted to be carried too. Lincoln lifted the six year old up and placed her on Lucy's shoulders. She enjoyed the extra height and briefly thought about making a mech-suit. Lily was still in Lucy's arms.

"Now Lincoln just needs to pick up Lucy and we're all set." Lola had suggested. It was met with a threat to make the girl walk. The journey home was tiring for the older siblings, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. As soon as they made it inside the house Lincoln dropped the twins after a tough battle to get them to stop clinging to him. He took Lily from his sister's arms and slumped down on the sofa. Lisa was also helped back onto the ground and headed straight for her room. Lucy quickly joined her brother who put his arm around her and pulled her close. After a short while Lisa returned and told the twins that she needed the older siblings for an experiment and asked them to play outside until she was done, they begrudgingly agreed. Taking the baby from his arms she handed Lincoln a small jar.

"Fill this up." She ordered.

"With urine?" He asked, hopefully. She frowned at him.

"Obviously not with urine." With another sigh he left to go to his room. Lucy stared at the young scientist for a long time looking incredibly confused.

"He may need your assistance." She said simply. Sitting herself on the couch and turning on the television, with Lily seated next to her.

When Lucy opened the door to Lincoln's room to find him masturbating she was a little offended, but quickly caught on to Lisa's request.

"Care to explain why our younger sister needs your semen?" She asked. For the second time that day she had caused him to jump out of his skin. It seemed his Lucy Sense didn't function when he was aroused.

"It's for a good cause and definitely not anything weird." He explained vaguely. She let out a deep sigh as she eyed his erection. She trusted him. He would tell her eventually.

"Very well." She said as she sat herself across from him on the bed. "Continue." He slowly took up the task once more. Looking at his face as he picked up speed she noticed him eyeing her body. Silently she removed her top letting him stare at her bare chest. Next she removed her pants. Her panties soon followed. She sat before him completely naked with her legs spread and her whole body on full display for his hungry eyes to roam over. His stroking built up to a furious pace as she began touching herself as well. She noticed his panting become heavier and his abdominal muscles tighten. Crawling over to him while never breaking eye contact she held the jar in front of his penis. After a few final strokes he started to ejaculate. His cum spurting into the jar that was half full by the time he was done. Capping the container Lucy leaned over to give him a deep kiss.

"You're gonna have to pay me back for this." She said with a grin.

The couple, now clothed once more, entered Lisa's room and quickly handed her the jar.

"Please don't do anything weird with your brother's semen." Lucy said. She briefly noted with amusement that she was being kinda hypocritical, but there were extenuating circumstances in play here! Lisa held back her own similar comment as she made her way over to her equipment. Placing a drop of the cloudy liquid onto a glass pane she sandwiched it with another pane before sliding it under the microscope. For several minutes she observed silently. Turning to her brother and sister she said

"Congratulations. You're 100% infertile." Lucy looked between her two siblings trying to determine what was going on. Suddenly her mouth dropped.

"Wait, this was the surprise?" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Lincoln nodded his head with a huge smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Lisa produced three pill bottles. One red, one blue, and one yellow. Holding up the red bottle she said.

"Lincoln, take one of these once a month." she then held the blue one. "And Lucy, take one of these no more than one day after the act and it will be impossible for an egg to be fertilised." she then passed them the yellow bottle, informing them that it would reverse the effects of the other pills. Lucy was ecstatic. They could have sex. It was a little weird that their younger sister had given them the gift of sex, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. After thanking her profusely Lincoln eagerly took Lucy into his arms and carried her to his room to pay her back for her earlier efforts.


	4. Sleuth or Consequences

**Author's Note: I just wanna apologise in advance here. Luan is one of my favourite characters. Her puns make me laugh every time. I can't make a pun to save my life, though, so she's not very funny in this story.**

 **Since I have nothing better to do today you can probably expect another chapter in like 6 hours. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln awoke to a bittersweet feeling in his chest. It had been a month since his parents and Luan had left for their month-long vacation and tonight they would return. He smiled at the girl laying in his arms, but it soon faded. They wouldn't be able to do this any more. Being able to wake up together was amazing. The comfort they could provide during the night was something that they had both been craving from the other for quite some time. but from now on, however, Lucy would have to crawl back through the air vents to her room as early in the morning as she could. He crawled out of the bed silently, gently removing the arms that were clinging around his neck. Looking down at his sister, still sleeping, he saw her grabbing at the air trying to pull him back before giving up and letting her arms fall limp. He was constantly amazed by just how adorable this girl could be. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 8:30 am and started getting himself dressed. They had a lot to do today, so be might as well get started now.

He swallowed one of the pills given to him by Lisa. They seemed to be working well. Lucy definitely wasn't pregnant. The chocolate and ice cream trips from the previous week were still fresh in his mind. Lisa had asked for a few more samples over the past weeks, just to make sure everything was working as intended. Lincoln made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his siblings. He had just cracked a heap of eggs into a large mixing bowl when he felt a tug on either side of his legs. He looked down to find the twins peering up at him curiously.

"I'm making omelettes." Lincoln told them with the hopes that that would satisfy them and they would give him some room. They didn't. He supposed he couldn't complain too much. Lola and Lana had been great when it came to his secret relationship with Lucy. The ease of mind they provided allowed the couple to be clingy in their own home, something they would surely miss. Occasionally they got a little jealous of Lucy cuddling him on the couch and demanded that Lincoln cuddle them too, but that was a small price to pay.

Lincoln had just placed omelettes on the currently present sisters' plates when Lisa shuffled into the room. He quickly turned around to start on another.

"Where's Lily?" He asked as he set about his task.

"With Lucy, performing routine maintenance." She replied with a yawn. The two that were missing soon walked into the room as well. After a few more minutes everybody's breakfast had been prepared and they all ate happily. The meal was soon finished with everyone giving Lincoln compliments on his food as he collected the plates. He asked them to wait a moment before leaving.

"As you guys know Mom, Dad, and Luan will... be back... today." He trailed off as his eyes grew wide and his face paled. "Oh god, oh god! How could I forget?" Lincoln had started paced back and forth with his sisters looking increasingly more worried. Lucy walked up to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Luan's coming home today." They didn't see the problem. "Luan has cameras all over the house." A collective gasp ran through the room.

After a brief emergency meeting they finally had a plan of action.

"Okay team, Operation Search-The-House-And-Find-All-Of-Luan's-Hidden-Cameras-And-Rewind-The-Tapes-And-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation starts now!" He yelled with his fist in the air. Lisa handed each of them a device that could detect electronic devices and they split up to search all over the house, though avoiding the rooms they hadn't been in over the past month. Whenever they found a camera they would rewind it back to the point when their parents had left. After a few hours they had found almost a dozen cameras littered throughout the house and a cleared away all evidence of Lincoln and Lucy's intimate moments. Meeting up back in the living room Lisa declared "Operation Suspicion Suppression" a success.

"Dangit!" Lincoln grumbled. "That's a way better name than anything I thought of." After hearing everyone's reports he allowed them to go about doing their own thing once more while he started tidying the house. He was grateful for all their help, and thought it would be in poor taste to make them clean after all the effort they had put in that morning. Lucy, feeling just as relieved, helped him out. It was difficult to clean the house with his girlfriend while trying not to get too intimate. Since he couldn't hold her now that they had remembered the cameras he settled for imagining her cleaning with him in a maid outfit. It was very satisfying. Unknown to him was that Lucy was imagining the same thing.

The house was clean and the family was sitting on various sofas with Lucy and Lincoln sitting a painful distance away from one another to not arouse suspicion. The sun had just started to set when their parents and older sister burst through the door looking worn out but happy. They came bearing gifts, souvenirs from their travels. Lily got a new set of beach-themed toys. Lola and Lana received a new dress and an exotic lizard respectively. Lisa was given a rare red gemstone that was only available at their travel destination, she wasn't a huge geology buff but she dabbled a bit, so she enjoyed the gift. Lucy was gifted a book on local occult legends, a subject she found fascinating. Finally, Lincoln received a set of detective equipment. It included things like the tools to dust for fingerprints or detect certain chemicals. He still enjoyed the idea of incredibly intelligent detectives putting a case together piece by piece from his Ace Savvy days. A final gift was bequeathed upon all of them. A large amount of Pizza. They all sat around the kitchen table and recounted the tales from their travels while hearing the stories from the children who had remained at home.

Dinner had long since finished, everyone had gone to bed, and Luan was in her room feeling pretty excited. She had a whole month to catch up on. A whole month of her family's wacky antics on film. Placing the video from the hallway camera into her player she was a little confused. The screen showed her leaving for their vacation before suddenly cutting to Lincoln cleaning the house earlier that day. The kitchen camera showed the same thing. The camera in the lounge showed them heading out the door before a brief amount of static and then Lucy watching television on the couch with Lily. Someone had tampered with her footage and she was going to find out why. The possibilities swirled around in her head. Had their been an accident that they were trying to hide? Did they throw a party? Had they killed a man?! First she needed to figure out who she had to confront and she knew just how to do it.

Sneaking into Lincoln's room as quietly as she could Laun was relieved to find his new detective kit opened and organised on his desk. She quickly picked up the tools relating to fingerprints before gently pressing her brother's fingers to the ink, then to the sheet of paper. She did the same with the rest of her sisters before returning to her room. She set to work dusting her cameras for fingerprints and was shocked to find that all of her siblings had at some point touched most of her cameras in the common areas of the house. This would require a thorough investigation.

The next morning the younger siblings were all a little panicked to discover that all their fingers were black, but lincoln, having noticed his missing supplies explained to them what was going on and warned them to be vigilant. Luan's first target was Lola whom she led into her darkened room and immediately pointed her desk lamp at. Laun was really getting into character. She had worn an off-white button-up shirt with brown slacks and suspenders. On her face was a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses and in her mouth was a toothpick. The questioning had not gone well. Whenever Luan asked her younger sister anything the girl would just scream about wanting a lawyer. No matter what she was asked she gave the same answer, even for mundane questions about how their breakfast had been. Lana's questioning went about the same way. She had clearly been coached by her sister, since all her answers were "Lola said I should demand a lawyer." Next up was Lisa who suggested that one of her experiments must have created an electromagnetic pulse that caused the cameras to malfunction, but when pressed for a reason why it was only cameras in the common area that were affected the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

Lincoln was the next one to be interrogated. He looked very shifty. Luan thought he was going to try and dodge all the questions, but was surprised when he said he could confess. With a sigh he began to explain.

"So one day I was taking a shower, but I had forgotten to bring a new change of clothes." He looked away from her as his face turned red. "The girls were out of the house so I just went back to my room naked. It felt kinda nice. I could finally understand where Lily was coming from." Luan's gruff act was starting to slip as she fought back a laugh. "And so, occasionally when the girls were out of the house I would just go around without clothes on. Then I remembered your cameras yesterday and erased the footage while I was cleaning." Her act was gone now. She was laying on her bed laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Lincoln relaxed a little. She seemed to be buying it. Eventually she calmed down and turned to address him again.

"So if that's the case why is everyone's fingerprints on my cameras?" She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps they've all had to do the same thing in the past, and you only noticed mine because it took me a month to realise I should hide it." He replied. She accepted his answer and turned the light on again, allowing him to leave. Luan considered the case closed and went back to her tapes to see what she could still salvage.

Most of them were useless. The cameras located outside contained a lot of cute footage of Lincoln playing with his sisters, but it wasn't exactly funny. The only notable exception being the time Lana buried herself, which caused Luan to laugh for a while as she watched Lincoln pass by her hiding place time and time again. This footage did giving her a chance to see Lincoln being all big brother-like, though. Everyone in their family could agree that that was heartwarming to watch. Finally she came to a camera that was angled to point directly at Lisa's door. Laun had gotten a lot of great reaction shots from that one. Watching Lisa running away from a failed experiment was almost always good for a laugh. The girl steeled herself to prepare for the sight of her naked brother walking down the hallway. She didn't want to see it, but she had to. It was for the sake of comedy. She was a little surprised that it never came. It all seemed to be business as usual with people coming and going each day. She quickly rewound the tape until something caught her eye. Lincoln was carrying Lucy in his arms out of the room. They both had a look of pure joy on their faces. She replayed the footage a few times and noted everything she could. Lincoln and Lucy walked into Lisa's room. Lucy was carrying some kind of jar. After about ten minutes they emerged with Lucy being carried by Lincoln. Lucy seemed to have some pill bottles in her hands. Stroking her chin while deep in thought she concluded that her investigation needed to continue.

Luan quietly descended the stairs and noticed Lincoln and Lucy sitting closely together on the lounge. She quickly made her way back up the stairs and into her brother's room. Rummaging through his drawers she quickly found the bottles. One of them had a cartoon picture of a baby printed on the label and it seemed to be unopened. The other two had the same baby on them, but it was crossed out. She also noted the male and female symbols on the bottles. The female bottle was half empty. The gears in her head worked overtime and she came to the startling realisation that two of her younger siblings were sleeping together. She would need to observe them. She set up a hidden camera in his room because quickly leaving.

Luan spent the next week covertly keeping a close eye of her two younger siblings. They seemed closer. They had always been pretty close with each other and oftentimes if you couldn't find one of them it was a simple matter of checking the other's room. However, before a month ago there always seemed to be some kind of tension between them that made them a little cautious around one another. With the pieces of the puzzle in place Luan assumed that to be sexual tension. Now that she was watching closely she could see that it was gone. She was able to notice all the gentle touches and lingering hugs that had never been there before. She was fairly certain now, but she needed to be sure. She collected her camera from Lincoln's room and loaded up the video. She watched as Lucy crawled into his room through the vent and the couple embraced. It became too much for her when they began to kiss and remove each other's clothes. Quickly closing her eyes and fast-forwarding through the intimate acts she came upon a scene that made her smile. The pair were holding each other in bed with gentle kisses and serious whispers of their love for one another. Now that she knew the truth she had to decide her course of action. As she watched the young couple drift off to sleep in their lover's arms she knew what she needed to do.

Luan entered Lisa's room, locking the door behind her. The young scientist looked up from her work as her sister approached her.

"I have a hypothetical question for you." Luan said. "If one of your siblings came you and asked you to provide them with some form of contraception could you, and would you provide it?" Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"I could and I would, provided I approved of their choice of partner." She replied.

"And it would be completely effective?" Luan asked.

"100%."

"That's all I need to hear." She said with a smile as she made her way out of the room. Luan was a comedian. She understood plenty of the darker side of humanity. One of the main goals of comedy was to make that darkness more bearable. She knew Lincoln and Lucy were travelling down one of the darkest paths they could, but to her the couple's love seemed so bright, and who was she to try and snuff out their brightness? She knew the world would try it's best to beat them down, but if they ever decided to confide in her their secret she would be more than happy to lend them a hand, and until the day came when they would impart their secret onto her she would just have to be patient and trust them.


	5. Valentine's Vampire Hunt

**Author's Note: I've changed the name and description of this story. Just Like Newlyweds was only really fitting for the first chapter. Don't worry, it's still the same story.**

 **I'd like to take a moment to explain the time period for this story. I live in Australia, so Valentine's day happens during summer here. Until this chapter I totally forgot that the characters were located in the US. In the first chapter I made it seem like the events were happening during one of the warmer months, so I guess you guys can just think of it as a very warm day in winter if you want to.**

 **Anyway, here's my favourite chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Lincoln awoke feeling more excited than he had in a while. He had a lot of preparations to do today so he was up bright and early, ready to get to work. Taking a quick shower before his sister's could claim the room he then went down to the kitchen to prepare everyone's breakfast. He placed a note on the table informing his family that he would be out for most of the day. Grabbing his backpack he walked out the door and made a beeline for the cemetery. An odd choice of destination for the boy, but with the plan he had in mind it would be perfect. It was February 14th. Valentines day. The day to show your loved ones just how much you care. Given the nature of their relationship, Lincoln and Lucy hadn't yet been able to go on an actual date yet. The understood the reasons why it was risky, but that didn't stop them from feeling bad about it. Tonight that was going to change.

Lucy had just finished showering and set about the task of finding her brother. After systematically searching the house and turning up nothing she went to the kitchen where her older sisters were eating.

"If you're looking for Lincoln he went out for the day." Luan said with a sympathetic smile on her face. It was Valentine's day. Lucy was hoping to spend as much time with her boyfriend as she could, even if it was just some covert cuddling in his room. Now that Lynn had returned home their shared room was off limits for any intimate encounters. She had missed her sister while she was at her training camp, but she had to admit having her back in the house made some aspects of her life a little bit more difficult. Lynn was a major contender for Lincoln's time. She was constantly hounding him to play with her every time she found a new sport she was interested in. The only positive aspect of this was that the constant physical activity had kept him fit. His fitness was something she could definitely attest to.

"Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend." Lynn offered between mouthfuls of food.

"I think we'd know if he had a girlfriend." Luan replied with a laugh, her eyes never leaving Lucy's face. "It's hard to keep secrets around here." Feeling a little unsettled the girl quickly finished her meal and walked back to her room to sigh loudly and began figure out how to spend a day that didn't seem to be going the way she wanted it to.

Lynn watched the girl leave. Something strange was going on with her little sister. It had been a few weeks since she had come back and she quickly noticed that Lucy had been markedly happier. That on it's own was something she didn't have a problem with, but there had been other changes too. Several times, during the night, Lynn had woken up to find her sister's bed empty. One night she had pretended to be asleep and at around midnight she had seen the girl climbing into the air vents and not returning until the early hours of the morning. Every morning after she had been away during the night she seemed more energetic somehow. A couple of times she could have sworn she heard a muffled scream, but she couldn't really be certain.

"I think Lucy might be a vampire." She blurted out, causing Luan to almost choke on her food before staring at her in disbelief.

"Think about it." she began to explain. "She disappears for hours at night and she's been happy! She's always wanted to be vampire, so it all makes sense."

"Maybe she's been suddenly inspired to write something, but can't concentrate with your snoring." It seemed like a logical suggestion to Luan.

"I've heard screams." Lynn added. The other girl blushed as she recalled the video she'd shot during her investigation of the pair. Lynn finished her food in a hurry before rushing out of the room yelling about how she would uncover this mystery.

Lynn's first stop was the garden in the backyard. They had been growing a number of vegetables there and the one that she was looking for was just ripe. Pulling a garlic bulb from the ground she crushed in in her hands. The juices now coating her hands stung her eyes, but she had to endure it for the safety of her family. She quickly ran back into the house and into her room. Noticing her sister's presence Lucy turned to look at her before the scent hit her. She scrunched up her face and covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve. Noticing the reaction Lynn checked that entry off her mental vampire-detection list. She made her way over to the girl's bookshelf.

"You don't mind if I borrow a book, do you?" Lynn asked innocently. Lucy told her to wash her hands before touching her stuff. She did so. It would not be a good idea to anger a vampire before she was fully prepared. Lynn returned and ran her fingers over each item on the shelf, trying to find the perfect book for her test. She picked up a thick hardcover novel with the depiction of an attractive white-haired vampire holding a limp black-hair woman in his arms.

"How about this one?" Lynn asked, turning to show her sister the book. Noticing which one she was holding Lucy's face went more pale than normal. She remembered that book well. The couple in the book turned out to be siblings, and given the cover image there was no way she wasn't going to read it. She recalled that in an uncharacteristic fit of girlishness she had surrounded every sentence where the characters had kissed with numerous black hearts.

"I think that one might be a little too dark for you." Lucy said softly as she slowly approached her sister.

"But it looks very interesting." Lynn responded as she backed away. With a sudden burst of speed the younger girl had snatched the book out of the other's hands and before she could process what was going on the small girl had scurried into the air vents. Lynn checked another item off the list in her head before deciding it might be more effective to continue her hunt at night.

Lincoln had returned in the afternoon to pick up some items from the house when Lisa requested his presence in her room. In her hands she held the gemstone that she had received after their parent's vacation.

"I would like to present this as a gift to you, but just for tonight. I think you'll find that it gives your dinner the desired ambience." He explained as she handed it to him. He just looked confused. She handed him a flashlight and told him to shine it on the stone. When he saw the effect it produced he thanked her profusely before giving her a tight hug and leaving the room for his own. After a little bit of tinkering he had created a device that would bring out the stone's full potential. He placed the device in his bag and leaned back in his chair to think about the other tasks before him.

Lucy was still hiding in the air vents when she heard her brother's voice. She quietly slipped out of the vent leading into his bedroom and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Taking one of her hands into his own he kissed it.

"I know I've been a little busy today, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He said without missing a beat.

"I've missed you all day." She said with a huff. "I didn't even get a good morning kiss." Lincoln turned around and pulled her onto his lap. He placed his hands on her hips before lightly brushing his lips against hers. He began to kiss her deeper before pulling away, telling her that it was just a teaser for later on.

"I love you." He said as he stood them both up and led them both out of his room.

"I love you too." She replied as they separated.

The sun had set and Lynn was as determined as ever. She'd spent the entire day trying to catch Lucy out. She had tossed a crucifix at the girl earlier which she quickly dodged. Check. After she threw open the curtains in their room Lucy moved out of the bright light in a hurry. Check. When Lynn was in the bathroom earlier Lucy had knocked on the door and asked if she could come in, as though she was unable to enter without permission. Check. Lucy wouldn't come anywhere near her when she had the hose running in the backyard, no matter how much Lynn beckoned her. Check. The chances seemed likely that her sister had turned into a vampire, and now she needed to figure out the best way to respond. She didn't think she could stomach having to stab her in the chest. Maybe leaving her out in the sun would be the best option. This was certainly the greatest dilemma the teenage girl had faced in her life.

It was well after dark when Lucy received a call from Lincoln asking her to meet him at the cemetery. She was a little worried that she would be helping to bury a body, but after getting permission from her parents she left the house and made her way there. The whole place was pitch black. She noticed a trail of pale pink glow sticks along the ground and decided to follow them. When she reached the end of the trail she called out his name. Suddenly a dozen candles surrounding her lit up simultaneously and she took in the sight in front of her. Before her was her brother, wearing a fine suit, seated at a table covered in candles. A few feet away from them were a pair of tombstones placed closely together. They were clearly a husband and wife. The dates indicated that they had died on the same day. Some well places candles lit the matching inscriptions and she felt a tear come to her eyes as she read. _Together in death as they were in life. There is no force in the universe stronger than their love._ He handed her a flowing black dress and asked her to change. She did so quickly as he turned away. When she seated herself at the table Lincoln pressed a button on the small device in the centre of the table. The sight took her breath away. A flurry of tiny read lights surrounded them as the stone on the table spun. The specks would dance and twirl around them occasionally meeting to form tiny hearts. It was beautiful. She learned over to give her brother a deep and heartfelt kiss. When they separated he lifted the lid of a dish to the side and served their meal. It was a simple spaghetti dish, but it was still one of her favourites. She couldn't believe the effort she had gone to for her.

Lynn had noticed her sister leaving the house under the cover of darkness and quickly decided to follow her. She saw her enter the cemetery and she became worried. Crouching behind a tree she watched the girl make her procession. Suddenly her sister was surrounded by light. She seemed to be meeting someone there, but she couldn't make out who the person was from that distance. She watched her sister change clothing in front of the person and her confusion only grew. It was a nice dress though. It seemed like a very romantic dinner, but the underlying fear in Lynn's heart was still present. She sat there for what seemed like hours before the pair stood up once again. She heard a soft tune float through the still air as the couple held each other close and began to slowly dance. As they turned she could make out the other person's face. It was Lincoln! Lynn steeled her heart. That person was no longer her sister. She had to protect her brother. She repeated those two sentences in her head as she leaped out of her hiding spot and sprinted towards them.

"Get away from my brother, you demon!" She screamed as she approached them. Lincoln quickly noticed her approach. He placed Lucy behind him and threw out his arms.

"LYNN. STOP!" He bellowed. The forced of the shout stopping her in her tracks.

"I have to get you away from that vampire!" She said in disbelief. Lincoln turned back to his girlfriend.

"You're a vampire?" He asked. "That would explain so much!"

"I'm not a vampire!" She protested "I just like to bite you." Lynn was looking between them in shock.

"But what about the garlic?" She asked.

"Garlic?" Lincoln queried.

"She came into the room with her hands covered in garlic juice." She explained with a sigh. "It was disgusting."

"See!" Lynn exclaimed, pointing to her sister.

"Lynn," He started, putting some of their uneaten food on a fork. "This has garlic in it. She ate it just fine." She chewed the food slowly. Sure enough it had garlic in it.

"Oh my god, that is so good" she said with a moan before continuing. "But if you're not a vampire then what about the crucifix?"

"You threw something at my head. Of course I'm gonna dodge." Lucy explained.

"The sunlight?"

"You know I have sensitive skin."

"Asking for permission to enter the bathroom?"

"It would be rude to do otherwise."

"The running water in the backyard?"

"I'm not gonna walk through mud just because you want me to." Lynn let out a sign of relief.

"So you're definitely not a vampire?" She asked.

"I'm definitely not a vampire." Lucy replied. Lynn smiled at her sister before she remembered her present situation.

"So why are you two here?" she asked before gesturing at the romantic set up. "What is all this? I thought you were coming here to meet one of your thrall. And where do you keep disappearing to at night?" The couple looked at each other for a moment before blushing deeply.

"Lincoln and I have kinda been dating for almost two months." The young girl stated quickly

Lynn's mouth dropped. Did she just say dating? Was Lucy a vampire? No, they'd just ruled that out. Were her two younger siblings dating? It certainly explained the romantic dinner in a cemetery. Well the location was clearly Lucy's influence. She was about to protest when she remembered how much happier her sister had been. Looking at her surroundings she could see the amount of care Lincoln had put in. It was clear how much he cared for her, and despite the fact that they had apparently been dating since before she had returned he had still managed to make just as much time for her and her other sisters as he always had. Her face softened and she looked at her brother and sister. Their relationship seemed healthy and consensual. As long as they weren't having sex then who was she to complain. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Okay, so I've occasionally heard muffled screams-"

"Do not finish that question." Lucy said, cutting her off. Lynn shot the girl a glare before turning to leave.

"You and I are gonna have a long talk about the birds and the bees when you get home, young lady!" She yelled as she stomped off.

Lucy and Lincoln both let out the deep breath they had been holding. She turned to her brother who pulled her into a gentle hug. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. It seemed to match the pace of her own.

"Today has been such a weird day." She said with a laugh.

"At least Lynn didn't kick my ass." He replied brushing the hair from her face to look into her eyes. She turned her head upward to kiss him. The kiss lingered for some time before they finally pulled away from each other. Lincoln started packing up the supplies before stashing them in a secure place he could collect them from the next day. Lucy gave him a hand and they were soon finished. As they walked back home holding hands Lucy leaned in close and kissed his neck.

"I guess Valentine's day sex is out of the question." She said in disappointed. Lincoln laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess it is."

Back at the Loud family home Lynn was pacing furiously in Luan's room. Luan was watching her in bemusement. She suddenly stopped and turned to face her sister.

"So I followed Lucy to the cemetery tonight." She said. "I thought she was meeting up with one of her vampire thrall."

"Oh yeah, It's Valentine's day today. That must have been nice." She replied with a sudden look of realisation.

"You knew about them?!" Lynn yelled.

"There was a month of missing footage when we got back from vacation." She explained. "Lincoln tried explaining that he'd suddenly become a nudist." Lynn started laughing at the idea of it.

"I was suspicious so I set up a camera in his room." Luan continued. "I've seen things no sister should see. They're very lucky that Lisa is a genius." noting the look on Lynn's face she added "She made them some kind of pill to prevent pregnancy."

"At least they understand the risks." She said as she plopped herself down on her sisters bed. Luan turned over to face her.

"So how was it? Was it romantic?" She asked.

"It was so romantic that if a boy ever did that for me I would probably die." She replied with a huff. Suddenly both the sister's phones went off, indicating that they had received a text message. It was from their Lincoln, urging them to look under their pillows. Luan did so and found a small gift-wrapped box. She opened it to reveal 12 heart-shaped chocolates with her name engraved on them. Biting into them revealed that they were her favourite flavour. A pair of squeals from the twin's room indicated that they too had received the gifts. Heading to her room she discovered some for herself. Laying on her bed she popped one of them into her mouth and let out a happy sigh. They were her favourite too.

"You've nabbed yourself a keeper, Lucy." She said to herself with a smile.


	6. Sex Tape & Friends

**Author's Note: It seems that a story won't be displayed as updated if more is added within less than 24 hours. I've written three chapters over the past two days and it's only changed the date of last update now. I guess it's an anti-spam thing?**

 **I think I may have been writing to much though. Last night I had a dream that the Lucy and Lincoln in my story met up with Lucys and Lincolns from different dimensions. It was so weird. That's all for my unrelated comments. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln awoke with a groan. Today was a school day, but at least it was already Friday. Since the school year had started again Lucy had spent a lot fewer nights in his room. Having your sleep interrupted to not only leave for someone else's room, but also to return to your own a few hours later was not healthy for a student. They would have tried to do it any way, but with one of their older sisters knowing about their relationship, and letting it slide for some reason that they honestly couldn't figure out, they didn't want to risk pushing any buttons that ought not be pushed. With a great amount of effort Lincoln pulled himself to his feet and began gathering the items he would need for his shower. Despite his lethargic attitude Lincoln didn't really hate school. He was a bright kid who loved to learn. The problem was that when he began his relationship with Lucy they were able to spend all day together pretty much everyday. Now he could only see her before and after school and during lunch and recess. During those times they could barely get away with some light footsies at the lunch table. The couple were in sore need of a little bit of intimacy.

Lincoln opened the door to the bathroom, but quickly shut it when he noticed someone already in there.

"Good morning." Lucy called from the other side of the door. Lincoln let out the breath he had been holding and stepped inside. His eyes immediately fell upon his sister, wrapped in only a towel while she dried her hair with another. The movements allowing him a glimpse of one of her brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be watching him. He walked over to kiss her, but she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Teeth first." She said. He gave her a playful glare before brushing his teeth, grumbling the entire time. As soon as he finished he quickly kissed her, which she gladly returned. As he started removing removing his clothes he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him intently. The way her fingers twitched told him that she was desperately suppressing the urge to reach out and touch him. He turned the water on and had just stepped in when a knock hit the door and Luan stated that she was coming in.

Thinking quickly, and not at all logically Lincoln suddenly pulled Lucy into the shower with him, her towel was dropped in the process. He held her close to his body.

"Hey Luan." Lucy said quickly. She returned the greeting and started to go about her daily grooming. Lincoln knew it was a bad idea, but with his naked girlfriend so close to him he couldn't help it. He started running his hands over her body. He softly caressed her breasts with one hand while the other slid down her body and in between her legs. She tried her best to stifle the sighs and moans that her body begged her to produce. Unfortunately she hadn't tried hard enough.

"Ahh, I get it. Flickin' the bean before school. I used to do that too. Relieves a lot of tension." She said with a laugh. Her sentence was punctuated by Lincoln literally flicking her bean.

"You should be careful though." She continued. "What if it was Lincoln instead of me that came in?"

"Lincoln would ask for permission before he entered anywhere." She replied as she jabbed him with her elbow. The impact caused him to grunt and Lucy tried to cover up the sound with a cough. This made Luan laugh again.

"That brother of ours though," She complained. "Leaving both his clean and dirty clothes in here. I guess he's still doing that nudist thing." Lucy started laughing. She had heard all about it, but it was still fun to picture it. Luan left the room, laughing along with her. Now that it was safe Lucy climbed out of the shower and began the task of drying herself again. She was pretty unhappy with her boyfriend at the moment. Less about almost getting them caught and more about the fact that she was now horny and had no time to fix that. He promised he would make it up to her.

Luan was in her room with her siblings, minus Lucy and Lincoln. After leaving the bathroom she had quickly called an emergency meeting.

"We need to find a way to give them some time alone." She had told her sisters as soon as they had all gathered. "Now that they're back at school they don't get a lot of time to themselves, and clearly they need it."

The girls gave her a puzzled look.

"I went into the bathroom just now. They were hiding in the shower together." Lynn's face went bright red, but the twins just looked upset.

"We don't get to take baths with him any more!" Lola said in a huff.

"I know, we all miss taking baths with Lincoln." She fondly recalled the days when they were younger and they would try to fit in as many siblings as they could into the tub.

"Not me." Lisa interrupted. "I know all the organisms that I'm bringing into the water with me. Who knows what strange bacteria he could be bringing to the situation." Luan ignored her and turned to address the twins.

"When you get to Lincoln's age you only want to take baths with your girlfriend, so we need to figure out a way they can have some peace and quiet." She explained. After the suggestion of staging a kidnapping was thrown out, as well as someone's idea of locking them in the basement, they finally settled on a plan and adjourned the meeting. They all went their separate ways, and Luan and Lynn went to speak with their parents.

After everyone was ready they climbed into the van so Luan could drive them to school. With three less kids it had become a much more manageable feat. The oldest sister in the house had graduated the previous year, and didn't feel the need to go on to further education. She had her own entertainment company that had been thriving for years and Lisa had taught her anything she might need to know about business management. She dropped off the younger children before stopping at the high school to let the others out. Lincoln and Lucy, who had been sitting in the back row covertly holding hands, reluctantly separated and went about their day. Lynn made a beeline for the sports field. Luan started the van once more and took off to prepare for the weekend's events.

Lincoln met up with Clyde and Ryan. Ryan was a guy that they had met when they started high school. Lincoln didn't really like the guy that much, but he tolerated him. They shared many of the same interests and he was pretty fun to hang out with, when he wasn't talking about girls. Or thinking about girls. Or in the general proximity of a girl.

"So who is that emo chick you're always hanging out with?" Ryan asked.

"There's a distinct different between emo and goth." Lincoln explained.

"Okay, sure." He replied dismissively. "So who is she? That whole alternative look is pretty hot." Lincoln couldn't help but agree. He wouldn't tell them that though.

"She's my sister. She has a boyfriend. You're required to stay as far away from her as you possibly can."

The guy just frowned. He didn't seem to be dissuaded but he dropped the issue. The trio made their way to class with Lincoln impatiently counting every minute until he could see Lucy again. In time he was sure that he would settle into their new situation, but right now he just missed her.

It was lunch and Lincoln and Lucy were sitting opposite each other at their table. Lucy was rubbing her foot against her boyfriend's inner thigh, close to hit crotch, with a grin. It was payback for the shower incident and it was hell for him. Neither of them noticed his approach but Ryan slid into the seat next to her and leaned in close. Lincoln let out a frustrated sigh. Lucy stood up and sat herself down next to Lincoln, looking to him for an explanation.

"This is my friend Ryan. I use that term very loosely." He explained. "It seems he has some kind of crush on you." Lucy looked extremely displeased.

"Not cool, man!" Ryan protested. "You can't just tell her that."

"Of course I can. I'm trying to help her avoid contact with you as much as possible." Lucy laughed the the comment.

"But we could be brothers." He complained.

"If any of my sisters brought home a guy like you I would never let them in the house." Lincoln replied with a smile. Ryan reached over the table towards Lucy's hand when someone else suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked up at the girl. She was pretty cute too. She seemed very sporty. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is my sister, Lynn." Lincoln told him.

"Okay, I guess I can hold hands with you." The boy said to her. Then she started to squeeze. Hard. With a yelp he pulled his hand away and moved to a seat further down the table.

"Okay, I get it." Ryan said sadly. "Any woman with the last name loud should be considered some kind of demon." Lynn and Lucy just smiled happily at the comment and went about eating their meals.

The day had passed and the family was finally back home. Lynn had a soccer game that night and everyone was excited for it, but until they had to leave they were all doing their own things. Lincoln and Lucy were cuddling together in his room under a blanket and watching old cartoons. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they quickly pulled themselves away from each other before giving the okay to enter. Rita Loud walked into the room and addressed the two.

"I had a conversation with Lynn earlier." The pair started to panic but kept it off their faces. "She said that there were some subjects that Lucy was struggling with and you guys were gonna stay home so Lincoln could help her out. Are you sure you want to miss the game?" They were incredibly confused for a moment before they realised what Lynn was trying to do for them. The told her that they would be fine and they could catch up on the game since Luan would be filming it. As soon as their mother left they looked at each other with ecstatic faces and shared a passionate kiss. They broke away from each other and went to go thank their sister.

They found Lynn in her room performing some gentle exercises to keep her body warm and limber. Noticing the couple she stopped what she was doing and walked over to them.

"Thanks for talking with our parents." Lincoln said with a smile. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather have us there supporting you?" Lynn ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Just knowing that my brother and sister are enjoying themselves is all the motivation I need." She told them. "But Luan is the one you should be thanking."

"Why would Luan do this for us?" Lucy asked. Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?" She said with a grin "Normally I wouldn't be comfortable trusting a pair of teenagers on their own, but I trust Lisa, so I hope you guys enjoy yourself." The couple gave their sister a warm hug and wished her the best of luck before leaving the room.

"Do you think she knows?" Lucy asked her brother.

"I can't see any other reason why should would do this." He replied.

"Do you want to go tell her?"

"Let's tell her."

The knocked on their older sister's door and she quickly opened it and ushered them inside and gestured to her bed for them to sit while she took a seat on the chair at her desk.

"There's something we'd like to talk to you about." Lincoln said. She smiled at them warmly. The young couple looked to each other before Lucy continued.

"We've been dating for a couple of months now."

"I know." She replied.

"You know?!" They both exclaimed.

She directed their attention towards her computer screen and pulled up a screen shot of them leaving Lisa's room.

"You missed a camera." she explained before adding with a laugh "You guys are terrible at keeping secrets."

"And you're fine with it?" Lucy asked.

"Look at those faces." She said, once more pointing to the screen. "They're so happy."

"In all fairness we had just been given the ability to have sex." The younger girl explained.

"I know. I took a video during my investigation." Luan explained. "Seeing one of my younger siblings doin' it was stressful enough, but both of them! It must have taken 20 years off my life." All three of them blushed intensely. "Do you want me to delete the footage?" she asked. Lincoln was about to give her the go ahead when Lucy spoke up.

"I'd like a copy." She said shyly. Luan simply passed her a USB thumb-drive.

"The way I see it nothing good could possibly come of me being opposed to you two being a thing." She began to tell them. "Either you get separated, or you run away. No matter which way it goes you end up hating us." She smiled over at them. They looked a lot less tense now. "I'm sure our other sisters feel the same. Well, at least Lynn does. The twins probably don't really get it, and Lisa seems to view everyone as giants lab rats." Luan said with a laugh.

"Well we'd like to thank you for giving us the chance to be alone tonight." Lincoln told her seriously.

"No need to thank me. After your shower this morning I thought you might need it." She flashed them a cheeky grin.

Lucy and Lincoln looked away shyly.

"And after the lovely chocolates you gave us all I had to repay you somehow, and Steak and BJ day seemed wildly inappropriate in this situation."

"You guys got chocolates?" Lucy asked.

"Steak and BJ day?" Lincoln asked at the same time. Luan addressed Lincoln's question first.

"It's March 14th. Might be something for you to look into, Luce." She said with a wink. "Also you got a candlelit dinner, so you're not allowed to complain." Lucy graciously decided to drop the issue, and once again thanking and hugging their sister they made their way to the door. Lincoln paused to ask one more question.

"Would you be able to disable your cameras tonight?" She told them she would and urged them to not make a mess of the house.

Lincoln and Lucy were now alone in the house. She had thrown a blanket over the couch and told him to wait for her. After a few minutes she returned completely naked.

"Hmm. This is actually pretty nice." She said, alluding to the excuse Lincoln had given Luan. He didn't seem to be listening. He had seen her naked plenty of times, but he never got tired of staring at her. She sat on his lap facing him and pressed her mouth against his to get his attention. The girl pulled off her lover's shirt and spent a few moments running her hands over his chest. Making her way down the the floor Lucy rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. She then undid the his belt and slipped off his pants and underwear in one quick move. Lincoln's dick was now fully hard and standing at attention. Still on her knees she brought her face close to it. The boy could feel her hot breath on him and it caused his penis to twitch. Lucy found it amusing. She gave it a few tentative licks before taking it into her mouth. Her hair covered the scene before him. Being able to feel her actions but not see them make them feel much more intense. Lincoln felt the pressure begin to build up she continued her motions when Lucy suddenly stopped and smiled at him.

"Not yet." She said as she stood up and walked over to the television and plugged the thumb-drive into the side of it. "I wanna watch this." She returned to his lap and while they both faced the screen she rubbed her moistening pussy against his cock.

The video soon began to play. It showed Lucy climbing through the vent into Lincoln's room and throwing herself into his waiting arms. As they began to remove each other's clothes on screen Lucy lifted herself up and positioned Lincoln at her entrance before sliding herself down to the base of his shaft with a pleasured gasp. She slowly began to pick up the pace as things started to heat up in the video. Lincoln had given her an amazing orgasm with just his fingers and tongue and re-positioned himself before thrusting into her. Lucy thought it was a pretty bizarre experience to watch a sex tape of yourself, but as she watched her brother fuck her on screen while she bounced on his cock she had never felt more turned on in her life. Lincoln wasn't an idle party here either. As he watched the show one of his hands came up to squeeze her tits and tease her nipples while the other made it's way to her clit. He placed feather-light kisses along her shoulders and neck. He felt the insides of her pussy begin to tighten around him and he felt his own orgasm approaching. As her pussy began to pulsate and her muscles tightened her covered her mouth with his hand and bit into her neck. She screamed out in ecstasy as his cum shot into her. After several moments her muscles finally relaxed and she slumped against him. They turned their heads and shared a sweet kiss as the couple in the video did the same.

After they had regained some energy they went into the kitchen for food. They had decided to forgo their clothing. It really did feel nice, and as she watched Lincoln walk around the kitchen with nothing but an apron on she badly wanted him to fuck her again. Which he did. On the kitchen table. They made sure to clean it thoroughly. After they had eaten dinner they opened up all the windows and returned to the couch to cuddle and watch television. The house desperately needed to be aired out. The last thing they wanted was for their parents to come home to a house that smelled of sex. After a couple of hours the teens re-dressed and headed to bed in Lincoln's room. No longer after they had fallen asleep the rest of the family returned home. Lynn made her way to her brother's room to inform him of her victory and Luan followed her with her camera. She wanted to catch the celebrations on tape. Lynn knocked on his door but go no response so she decided to just open it. The sight before made her heart swell. Lucy was nuzzling against Lincoln's chest while his arms were tightly wrapped around her. The younger girl seemed to be chewing on his shirt. After a few minutes of filming and giggling the sisters wrote a note reminding him that doors have locks before leaving the room to let them sleep in peace.


	7. The Rock Star's New Groove

**Author's Note: There's some very mild drug use in this chapter. Just a little bit of marijuana. I'm not one to judge, but if that is the thing that bothers you in a story about incestuous teenagers then I really don't know how to respond to that.**

 **There is a second author's note at the end of this chapter, but until then enjoy the story!**

* * *

Luna awoke feeling physically sick. She was stressed out and she had no idea how to deal with it. This had never happened to her before. She was in her second year of a music production degree and she was not having a good time. She loved music. Rockin' out was one of her greatest pleasures and she was damn good at it. The thing she couldn't wrap her head around was all the theory behind it. As a self-taught guitarist all she knew, and all she felt, was the music. She'd just listen to a song and try and recreate it. She had never written sheet music in her life. Now that she was being forced to study all of this new stuff she barely even had time to play. Luna knew she needed a break. She was gonna go home for the weekend.

It was late on Friday night when Luna pulled her car into the driveway. She would have liked to get there earlier, but she knew that Lynn had a soccer game that night, so no one would be home. She found the spare key that had been left out for her by her mother when she had called earlier in the day and carried her bags inside. The house was covered in darkness. She supposed everyone had probably gone to bed. She quietly walked back outside for a smoke. She lit the joint and inhaled deeply. Feeling herself slowly start to unwind. By the time she was done the girl had a pleasant buzz going on. Luna returned to the couch and turned on the television at a low volume, but at this time of night there was nothing that caught her interest. She noticed the optional input from the usb port and switched it to that. Perhaps someone had left some good movies or shows on it. Seeing that it was a video of her brother's room she assumed it was something Luan had shot and laughed preemptively. That girl was a riot. Then the scene started to progress.

Luna was stunned as she watched the actions her little brother was performing to her little sister. After a moment her drug affected mind had sorta half forgotten who the people in the video were and she kinda got into it. She'd watched a lot of porn in her time, but there was something about this one that had an underlying sweetness to it. Then she heard Lucy moan her brother's name and was snapped back to reality. In the blink of an eye she had shut off the television and wrenched the thumb-drive from it. She rushed up to Luan's room and burst through the door. As she flicked on the light the sleeping girl sprang up with a panicked yelp.

"Luna?!" Luan exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Like, half an hour ago, but that's not the important thing here." She began before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm pretty sure I just watched a sex tape starring Lincoln and Lucy."

The younger girl groaned and ran her hands down her face.

"Oh my god. How are they so bad at having a secret relationship?" She wondered out loud.

"So they're like dating and stuff?" Luna asked. "Not just banging?" Luan nodded her head.

"Huh. I guess I can picture it." She mused. "I'm a little jealous." The older girl sat herself down next to her sister before falling onto her back.

"Wish you had a boyfriend?" Luan asked.

"I wish I had Lincoln as a boyfriend." She replied. Luan's eyes widened in shock. "No I'm not in love with our brother, but I can totally see the appeal. Let's face it, Lincoln is probably the best guy any of us has ever met." Luan had to agree with that. With ten sisters nobody would blame him if he were a much more jaded person than he was, but he took to the challenge of keeping 10 very different girls happy like a fish to water. With a expression of sudden realisation Luna jumped to her feet and made for the door. She had new plans for the weekend, and she just knew that it would help her with all her problems.

Luna quietly crept into Lincoln's room. Lucy seemed to be with him. She wasn't really expecting to see them acting like a couple so soon, and hoped her presence wouldn't hinder her plans. She sat down on Lincoln's desk and turned on the light. The boy shot up immediately and his arms wrapped around Lucy protectively. Luna's face softened. The younger girl rubbed her eyes before noticing her sister.

"Um... Hi Luna. How's it going?" She asked nervously. The girl in question pulled out the thumb-drive and showed it to them. They instantly turned bright red.

"I have a favour to ask." Luna said. "I want Lincoln to take me on a date tomorrow." Lincoln looked like a deer in headlights, and there was no way Luna could miss the look of anger on her sister's face. She held up her hands defensively.

"Calm down, Luce. I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend." She sighed before continuing. "College has been rough for me and I just need someone to take me out and give me a great night. I know Lincoln could do that." Lincoln felt a little conflicted. He would always gladly lend his sisters a hand, but she had called it a date and that made it a little tough to agree with, especially with his girlfriend right there.

"You can't kiss him." Lucy spoke up. "And if you touch anywhere below the belt you will feel my wrath. That belongs to me." Luna laughed in response.

"You got it." She said. "We're already sisters, pole sisters would be a little too much for me." The younger teens both blushed again.

"Well," Lincoln began. "If all parties here are okay with it then I guess I'll do my best."

Lucy stood up and tossed them the thumb-drive. She thanked them both profusely before leaving the room to return to her bed.

The next day was pretty busy for Lincoln. The various parts of his first date with Lucy had been planned over months and now he had to come up with a great date for Luna in just a few hours. He understood the root cause of Luna stress so he really wanted to find a way to relieve it. After scouring the internet for locations and ideas he finally settled on a plan. Luckily there wasn't a lot of prep work involved. He just needed to deliver some of Luna's old instruments to their destination and he was done.

It was dark now and both Lincoln and Luna were dressed up and driving to their date with Lincoln behind the wheel of her car. The pulled up outside of a gritty Irish pub. This was definitely her kind of place. Seating themselves at a booth they both ordered their food and talked about the things going on in their lives. Luna told him all about how she was struggling with all the theory her course required her to know and she was feeling a little disheartened. Lincoln was certain he'd made the right choice tonight. Their meals arrived shortly. Lincoln had ordered a simple cheeseburger while Luna had chosen a steak. The boy blushed lightly as he remembered the holiday Luan had mentioned the previous day, but Luna was too preoccupied with her food to notice. They were partway through their meal when a burly looking man with bright red sideburns walked on to the stage and announced that it was the establishment's monthly open mike night. The pair watched happily as a half dozen people took their turns on stage. Some were pretty good, others, not so much. The man who seemed to be the place's publican took to the stage once more holding a guitar that Luna instantly recognised as one of her own.

"Welcome to the stage, our penultimate performance by the lovely Luna Loud!" He bellowed. Luna looked to her brother who urged her to go up there.

"I had no idea this was going to happen tonight," She told the audience as she took her place. "But fuck it, let's rock!" She instantly belted out an amazing riff before playing her own high energy covers of classic rock songs. She hadn't had this much fun in months. She loved music so much. By the time she was finished the crowd had doubled in size and was chanting her name. She gave a bow and returned to her brother who gave her a wide smile.

"And now for our final performance of the night. Lincoln Loud!" The announcer yelled. Lincoln stood up, ignoring Luna's bewildered expression and made his way to the stage.

Lincoln picked up the acoustic guitar and sat down on the stool that was provided for him. He plucked a few strings to check the tuning and found it satisfactory. The boy leaned forward to speak into the microphone. He locked eyes with his older sister.

"I hope you had a great time tonight, Luna." He saw her nod her head enthusiastically. "I know that college has been tough for you, but you just gotta remember why you're doing this. Music is the thing you love most in the world and you couldn't imagine yourself doing anything else, right? Make sure you remember to take the time you need to remind yourself that you're a god damn rock star!"

"Music is tied with you for my top spot at this point!" She yelled back causing the boy to blush lightly and the crowd to laugh. Lincoln addressed the crowd once more.

"There's no way I can top her performance, but that's fine." He told them. "There's only one person that I'm singing this for any." He saw her standing near the back of the crowd wearing the dress she had worn on their Valentine's date. Even in the dim light of the pub he thought she looked beautiful. Lincoln began to pick the strings, drawing a beautiful turn from the instrument before he began singing.

 _I'm gonna ride this plane out of your life again.._

 _I wish that I could stay, but you argue._

 _More than this, I wish you could've seen my face,_

 _In back seat staring out the window.._

 _I'll do anything for you.._

 _Kill anyone for you.._

Both Lucy and Luna were shocked. They had no idea he could sing and play so well. When you lived with Luna it was impossible to not know a little bit about music. Just like he knew a little bit about sports from Lynn. And a little bit about Fashion from Leni. His sisters had turned him into a jack of all trades.

 _So leave yourself intact because I will be coming back,_

 _And in a phrase to cut these lips, I love you._

 _The morning will come with the press of every kiss_

 _And your head upon my chest.._

 _Where I will annoy you with every waking breath_

 _Until you decide to wake up.._

Lucy loved the song. It was beautiful and upbeat with some pretty dark undertones. It suited her tastes to a tee. She slowly started making her way towards the stage.

 _I've earned through hope and faith on the curves around your face_

 _That I'm the one you'll hold forever_

 _If morning never comes for either one of us,_

 _Then this I pray to you wherever._

 _I'll do anything for you, this story is for you..._

 _I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to for you..._

 _kill anyone for you..._

Lucy had pushed her way through the crowd and was now standing right in front of her boyfriend. He had been watching her approach and had moved his way over and sat on the edge of the stage. Now only those who were close could hear the singing, but reading the atmosphere in the room everyone was fine with it.

 _So leave yourself intact because I won't be coming back,_

 _And in a phrase to cut these lips, I loved you._

He whispered these final lines to her alone and as he trailed off the music she pressed her lips to his. The crowed cheered as they shared a warm embrace. After a few moments the crowd had started to disperse and the trio of siblings returned to their booth.

"Sorry that I invited Lucy to our "date" Luna" He said with an apologetic look on his face. "My song was an idea for a different day, but it just worked out too well to miss it." Before Lincoln and Luna had left the boy had asked Luan if she could drive Lucy out there at a certain time. Apparently Lucy had decided to get all dressed up on her own. He greatly approved of her choice

"Hey, I can't blame you for that." The older sister said. "It was beautiful." She moved around to her brother's side of the table to give him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I haven't felt this relaxed since I left home." She pulled back a little before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I saw that!" Lucy protested.

"Oh please, love. You've got his whole body to kiss. You've gotta give us at least a little bit of sister love real estate." Luna replied before poking her tongue out at the girl.

"Fine. You guys can have his cheeks." The younger girl relented. "This relationship started with a failed forehead kiss so I wanna keep that."

"Sounds good to me, but I definitely want more details than that." She said before placing kisses on either side of her brother's face.

The ride home was filled with smiles and laughter as they couple told their older sister about how they got together and all of the troubles they had gone through. Luna laughed particularly hard and Lynn's involvement in their tale. The soon arrived home and Lincoln and Lucy made their way upstairs. Luna found Lynn and Luan sitting on the couch and slumped down between them.

"So how was it?" Luan asked. "Not too mad that Lucy crashed the party?"

"How could I possibly be mad about anything those two would do for each other?" Luna replied. "They gave me the greatest night I've had in years." She sighed happily before addressing her sisters. "You guys should definitely convince Linc to take you out one night. You'll love it." The girls didn't respond, but just sat there, deep in thought. Luna certainly did make the idea sound appealing.

Lincoln and Lucy were in his room. Lincoln had locked the door behind him. He unzipped the back of her dress and watched it slide from her shoulders. He placed gentle kisses down her spine as he lowered the dress to the floor. She stepped out of it and moved to remove his own clothes and soon they were both naked. They climbed into bed together and pressed their bodies close. Tonight wasn't about their lust for one another, it was about their love. They wanted to feel every inch of the other's body close to them with nothing in the way. It was a gentle affirmation of how much they care for one another. As they shared their warmth together they slowly drifted off to sleep. In her head all Lucy could hear was her brother serenading her with that beautiful tune from earlier and that night she slept more soundly that she could ever remember.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is Wake Up by Coheed & Cambria. They're an amazing back. Check them out if you like alt-rock.**

 **There will also be a bonus chapter posted after this one. It's gonna be short and mostly just smut so check it out if you feel like it.**


	8. Bonus Chapter: March 14th

**Author's note: This is a part of the story that I wanted to write but didn't feel like working into the actual story. There's no real plot of anything here, just mild smut. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Lincoln awoke he was terrified. He couldn't see anything and his arms were tied to something. Judging by the softness of this thing he was laying on he assumed it was a bed.

"You're finally awake." Lucy said to him, she seemed to be right next to him. "Don't panic. I just needed to secure you for your surprise." He heard footsteps moving away from him and a door open and took a few deep breaths. "I'll be right back with your present."

Lucy was in the kitchen cooking something for her boyfriend. She had looked up the perfect recipe online and was eager to give it a try. She mused that the restraints and blindfold weren't particularly necessary but seeing her boyfriend strapped to his bed naked was kinda hot. She had a lot of new fetishes to explore with him.

Lincoln could hear Lucy's soft footsteps coming down the hall. She reentered the room and locked the door behind her. Suddenly the scent of something hit his nostrils. It smelled delicious. It was obviously some kind of meat and the various spices in the air made his mouth water. The bed shifted slightly as Lucy climbed onto it and straddled him. On his bare skin he could feel that she wasn't wearing any clothes either. The sensation turned him on greatly.

"Do you know what day it is today?" She asked gently. Lincoln shook his head. Was this some kind of punishment for forgetting something important?

"It's March 14th." She cooed in his ear. His jaw dropped as he recalled the significance of that day. "It's steak and blow job day." As she said this Lucy placed a small piece of meat into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, savouring the taste. It was amazing. He had no idea she could cook this well. Lucy fed him another piece, followed by several more.

Lincoln's mouth was open with his tongue sticking out awaiting another bite of steak when it was suddenly covered by Lucy's. The kiss was fiery and passionate with their tongues dancing around each other. For a few minutes they continued to make out before Lucy pulled away with a gentle nip on his lower lip with her teeth. As her body heat left him Lincoln pulled against his restraints. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his dick, stoking it gently. He felt Lucy's hot breath on him before he was enveloped by her mouth. With his sense of sight restricted the feelings were more intense than anything he'd experienced before. He could feel his lover's tongue twirling around the tip of his penis before she pressed herself down to his base forcing his cock down her throat. He suppressed the bucking motions that his hips were begging him to make. Lucy pulled herself away to breathe before going back to her work.

She continued to pleasure him with her mouth for so long that time began to lose all it's meaning for Lincoln in his blacked out steak. He could feel Lucy's tongue everywhere. It was teasing his head and licking his shaft and sucking on his balls all at once, or so it felt to him. Placing his dick back in her mouth she bobbed her head intensely. He could feel the pressure building up and while his penis twitched, indicating that he was about to cum Lucy continued her furious pace. The first blast shot right down her throat and she quickly re-positioned so she could get a taste of the following burst. She swallowed his load with a satisfied "ah" and removed his blindfold. After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked up at her sweaty and smiling face.

"I love you so much" He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I really hope there's a day centred around cunnilingus."


	9. The Last To Know

**Author's Note: Since I have a precedent of using these to talk about things that are unrelated to the actual story, today I'd like to talk about why I'm writing it. I'm not normally one to create stuff in a fandom. The only other thing I've written was a short pinecest fic for Gravity Falls. Usually I'll just find a new show I like, read all the fanfiction available for it, then move onto a new show. For some reason I wasn't quite ready to leave The Loud House and so I wrote this. The Lincoln and Lucy fic that the world never knew it needed.**

 **Now that I've told you my life story I hope you enjoy the chapter. There's an important announcement about the future of this story at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Lucy awoke to see the scenery flying past her. She blinked her eyes are few times before her brain started thinking again. She was currently on a bus with Lincoln travelling to a neighbouring town about an hour away. A new mall had opened there a while back and it seemed to have a few stores that piqued their respective interests. It also had the added benefit of being quite a distance from Royal Woods. The chances of them running into someone they knew was slim which meant they could act like the lovers that they were and wouldn't need to keep their siblings masks on. Forbidden love sure was difficult. The bus was empty at this time of morning so Lucy took the opportunity to snuggle against Lincoln's side and return to her nap. He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Lori was feeling a little homesick. It had been months since she saw any of her family except Leni and Luna, but Leni was a special case. Lori didn't think her closest sister was an idiot. She was absolutely brilliant when it came to the things she was interested in, she just lacked a bit of commonsense. But that was getting better now that it was just her and Lori living together. The added responsibilities of adult life were starting to mature her, but there was still a lot that she struggled with. After Lori finished high school she spent the next year working full time. It wasn't because she was in desperate need of money, but it certainly did make a lot of things easier. She worked because Leni was still in high school. She told everyone it was so the two of them could start college together and she could look after the ditzy girl, but that was only half true. In a house of thirteen you were rarely ever alone, so the idea of suddenly having to live by herself scared her a little bit. If she put off college for a year she could move in with her best friend and they could make a start on the adult life together.

Despite the fact that she was living with one of her sisters she still really missed the others. She occasionally saw Luna around the campus, but the girl seemed really busy and rarely had time to visit them. It wasn't particularly surprising but the sibling she missed most was Lincoln. Growing up, her baby brother was always there for her. Sure the sisters were physically there, but only Lincoln could be counted on to provide the emotional support that every teenage girl needs. He was always there to listen or provide advice or just spend time with her. It was something Lori always appreciate and she never really told him enough. The girl let out a heavy sigh. Leni, who was also in the room, stood up suddenly.

"I'm taking you out for the day." She told her sister. "Because that's, like, the fifth time you've sighed today and every time you sigh you lose a little bit of happiness." Lori just let out another dramatic sigh but let Leni do as she wanted.

After much more training from Lincoln, and a lot less sabotage from Lori, Leni had finally earned her license so she had opted to drive the sisters to their destination. Lori realised that they were driving to a totally different town and asked about it. Leni told her that there was "like, this new mall that we've never been to" and assured her that it would be "totes amazing". It turned out that it was a pretty amazing place. It was huge for a town this size. She was a little worried about getting separated from her sister. They walked side by side as Leni chattered away and Lori tried to get into the spirit of the trip. She noticed someone with snow white hair walking about 20 feet in front of them and she suddenly perked up. She mentally scolded her self while muttering under her breath.

"Just because you want to see him doesn't mean he's just gonna suddenly show up, you crazy lady." Her attention was drawn back to the stranger and Lori noticed the person walking next to him was a girl with jet black hair.

"That can't be them, right?" she whispered to herself. "They're holding hands. I know Lucy used to like being babied by him but they're way too old for that, right?" The strangers looked towards each other and Lori got a good look at their profiles. Yep, that was them. Lori saw the two start to turn around and quickly jumped behind a potted tree, dragging Leni along with her.

Leni immediately demanded and explanation for why she had to crouch and scuff up her new shoes.

"Lincoln and Lucy are here and they're holding hands and I want to figure out why." Lori explained.

"Maybe they're on a date." Leni suggested. "Aw, how cute."

"Brothers and sisters don't go on dates." Lori replied.

"Lincoln took me on a date once."

"He what?!" She yelled, drawing a few stares.

"We went to the mall and ate lunch and, like, he carried all my bags." Leni told her.

"That sounds like you were just hanging out."

"It's what I've done with every other boy who has asked me on a date, and Linky didn't try and touch my butt at all!" She added with a dreamy look on her face. Lori just shook her head and started following her younger siblings.

Lincoln was having a great time. Just being able to walk around holding his girlfriend's hand made his day, but the mall was actually a pretty cool place. They had been to several game stores and book stories. They'd even stopped in one that purported to sell anything a witch could need. Lucy didn't think of herself as anything even close to a witch, but still found the place fascinating. There was one little problem with their trip though. Lincoln was pretty sure they were being followed. The last few times he had turned around he could have sworn that he'd briefly seen someone duck behind various objects throughout the place. Being followed was troubling enough on it's own, but given the nature of his relationship with his sister it could turn out very badly. What if it was someone from school? What if word spread and they were driven out of town? Thinking quickly Lincoln ducked into a hallway and pressed himself against the wall, asking Lucy to do the same.

Lori couldn't believe what she was seeing here. Her brother and sister were walking around a mall holding hands. They were holding each other close. They'd even kissed one time! She saw the two of them walk down a secluded hallway. Were they going to make out?! She had to find out what was going on and dashed after them with Leni in tow. As she rounded the corner into the hallway she felt herself being tackled. And a weight sit on her stomach.

"Lori? Leni?!" She heard Lincoln shout from on top of her.

"Okay, you can stop straddling your sister now." Lucy said. Lori's face went red and Lincoln stood up immediately.

"Were you the ones following us?" Lincoln asked. The oldest sister looked away shyly. Leni decided to speak up.

"Yep! I kept telling her you guys were on a date, but she wouldn't believe me."

"Because brothers and sisters don't go on dates!" Lori yelled.

"Lincoln and I went on one!" Leni yelled back.

"Actually Leni, that was just hanging out." Lincoln interjected.

"But you didn't even touch my butt. I thought that meant you really liked me." She replied sadly.

"I'm not going to touch my sister's butt." Lucy jabbed him with her elbow. He just rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to touch my other sisters' butts." That seemed to appease her. "And I do really like you, Leni. Just not romantically." The praise seemed to make her happy.

"Let's go get some food." Lucy spoke up once more. "We've got a lot to talk about."

As they sat at a table in the food court, far away from any other patrons, Lori looked pretty uncomfortable. Leni seemed to be having the time of her life. Lincoln and Lucy were complaining to each other.

"Seriously, we are the worst at keeping secrets." Lucy groaned. "The girls living in the house in kinda understandable, but this has gotta be some kinda divine intervention." Lincoln laughed at the comment before addressing his other two sisters.

"I'm just gonna do this real quick like a bandaid." He said. "Lucy and I are dating."

"And you guys are, like, so cute together." Leni mused.

"Thank you, Leni. That means a lot to us." Lucy told her with a smile.

"Do you have any questions, Lori?" Lincoln asked. The woman snapped her head back to the boy when she heard her name being called.

"So, uh, you guys love each other?" They both nodded their heads. "How?" The boy thought for a moment before responding.

"How does anyone love anyone?" He began to explain. "As I'm sure you guys know Lucy and I have always been closer to each other than any of our other sisters." the sisters nodded. "Well I guess we just kept getting closer and closer until it got to the point where whenever I saw her a voice inside my head just kept screaming at me to take her in my arms and kiss her." Lucy blushed and looked away as he finished his explanation. They all looked to her for her story.

"I guess it all came down to the fact that he accepted me for who I am. He didn't try and change anything about me or get me to stop doing the things I love. He embraced them and found ways that we could enjoy our things together." She reached down and grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze. "Everyone kept telling me to not worry so much, and one day the perfect guy would show up, but I already knew the perfect guy."

Lori stared at them, feeling a little dumbfounded.

"But he's your brother." She said. "And what about Ronnie Anne?"

"What about Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, what about Ronnie Anne?" Lucy repeated, squeezing his hand tighter. Lincoln tried to pry his hand from her grip, but to no avail.

"I thought you guys were together after that double date with Bobby and I." Lori said.

"I was forced to go on that date by you!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Somehow I don't see a relationship going well with a girl that likes to hit me whenever there is the slightest chance that someone saw us just talking together."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Lori said quietly. "Do any of the others know?"

"With you finding out today that makes everyone but mom and dad." He huffed. "Like I said, we're really bad at keeping secrets." Lucy stared at her oldest sister for a few moments before a look of realisation came over her face.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Lori looked embarrassed. She didn't want to admit it, but it did feel a little bit like her second-in-command was being taken from her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Lincoln will always make time you guys." Lucy said soothingly. "Heck, just two weeks ago he took Luna out on a date." Leni's eyes lit up.

"I knew it was a date! He didn't touch my butt."

"Okay, Leni." Lori asked. "What's all this butt stuff." Lincoln chuckled at her choice of phrase. She just glared at him.

"Luna told me if a guy tries to touch my butt on a date then, like, he doesn't really like me. Which means if he doesn't try to touch it then he does really like me." Lincoln reached over the table to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry I mislead you like that." He told her gently. "I just don't like butts that much. I'm more of a boob man." He saw Lucy pout and look away out of the corner of his eye. Facing her again he placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"I said I like boobs. I didn't say I like big boobs." He gave her a light kiss. "You're perfect." She sighed happily as he said this. Lori turned away from them looking a very deep shade of red. Leni just smiled brightly at the happy couple.

The group decided to pause the heavy talk while they got some food. There was a question that had been on Lori mind for a while.

"So what was that about a date with Luna?" She asked.

"She was feeling stressed out and needed a reminded of why she was going to college." He explained. "She's the one who called it a date, not me. It was basically the same thing I did with Leni. No kissing or butt touching or anything like that."

"Yeah, and for future reference I've designated his cheeks as sister kissing zones." Lucy told them. "Everything else belongs to me." Lori looked between the two and Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders. Leni seemed pretty excited and immediately set upon the new real estate, placing a kiss on either side of his face.

"I think I've grown out of the desire to kiss my brother." Lori muttered.

"But look at him, Lori! He's so cute" She said, pinching his cheeks. "Don't you just wanna squeeze him till he explodes?"

"I know I do." Lucy said with a devious grin. Lincoln and Lori choked on their drinks at the implication. After she had caught her breath the older girl looked at her younger siblings. She just had to accept that they were growing up, they were together, and there was nothing she could do about it. His assurances that nothing would change in his relationships with his other sisters put her at ease.

"I know you guys are on a date and all, but do you think we could hang out today?" The couple smiled at her and agreed.

The group spent the rest of the day looking around the mall together. As usual Lincoln was the designated bag holder. Just a fact of life when you've got ten sisters that he had learned to accept. Lincoln made a great show of touching Leni's butt. He wanted to nip whatever was going on in her head in the bud before things got any weirder. She jumped a little when he did and gave a sigh.

"Fine, I guess I can let Lucy have you since that's how you feel." She said sadly before perking up when she spotted a bag that she liked. The rest of the day went in a similar fashion. They split up into their original pairs when they made it to the parking lot, bidding each other farewell and telling the older siblings to visit more and give them a call if they ever wanted their own date with Lincoln.

The bus trip home was quiet. Lucy was napping once again, as she tended to do on long drives. He thought about their relationship so far and was thankful once again that his family was so accepting. He saw it all the time in fiction. Siblings being driven out of their homes and forced to live on the street. Being separated and sent to opposite sides of the country to get over it. He held her tighter as he thought about the possibilities that they had avoided. Sure, their parents had no idea, and who knows how they would react when they found out, but their sisters were all accepting of their relationship. He rested his head atop his girlfriend's as he slowly fell asleep thinking about how he would definitely repay them all for their understanding.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note: So the next chapter will be the final chapter of the main story line, but not the end of the story itself. After tomorrow I'll keep adding chapters that'll basically be one shots expanding the story and relationships whenever I get an idea. If you have anything you really want to see let me know in a review or message.**


	10. Loudly Ever After

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lincoln awoke feeling more stressed than he had in a long time. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. Unfortunately Lucy wasn't sleeping with him like she usually was which left him feeling a loneliness that he hadn't felt since he'd left for college. Apparently she wasn't allowed to be with him right now. Something about it being bad luck for him to see her, because today was the day of their wedding. After much debate a discussion with their friends and family Lincoln and Lucy finally decided to set a date and have a beautiful ceremony. Marriage meant a lot for the pair. Since they were teenagers all of the impulses in their head that had no concept of the law had been screaming at them that they should stay together forever. They they should hurry up and get married. It only took them 10 years to put those thoughts into action.

Lincoln had just finished a light breakfast to try and settle his stomach when there was a knock at the door. He opened in to find his best friend, Clyde, all dressed up and beaming at him, ready to take him to event's location. For obvious reasons they weren't able to hire a church, but this didn't really bother them. The Louds weren't a particularly religious family. The wedding was to take place in a fairly high-class banquet hall. Lincoln was willing to spend as much much as he needed to to give his sister and himself the perfect day. As Lincoln locked his house he looked over to his friend with a smile. He could still remember the day when he told him the truth about his relationship Lucy.

* * *

It was final day of their senior year of high school and Lincoln was driving his car with Clyde in the passenger seat. They weren't really driving to a destination, just killing time together. Lincoln pulled the car over and turned to address his friend.

"Clyde, buddy, there's something I gotta tell you and it's a little weird." He said before taking a deep breath. "I'm dating Lucy."

"You're dating a girl with the same name as your sister?" He asked. "That _is_ weird." Lincoln placed his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"No, Clyde. I'm dating my sister." His only reply was a stunned "oh" and the pair sat in silence for what seemed like an age before Clyde spoke up again.

"If you were gonna date one of your sisters why wouldn't you choose Lori?" Clyde asked. "She is so fine." Lincoln glared at him.

"I'm not sure I like the way you're talking about my sisters" He growled.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. You made a great choice." The darker teen relented. "Different strokes for different folks, I guess" Lincoln started the car again and resumed driving.

"So how long has this been going on?" Clyde asked.

"A little over a year." He replied.

"A year?!" If Clyde had a drink he would have spit it out. "Why did it take you so long to tell me?" Lincoln shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I thought about telling you a lot of times, actually." He began to explain. "I'd tell myself that you were totally an open-minded guy. I mean, you've got two dads. But then I'd quickly remember that homosexuality and incest were two _very_ different things and the only reason homosexuality has ever been illegal was for stupid judgemental reasons." Lincoln talk a deep breath after his short rant. He smiled at his friend before focusing on the road. "So I decided to do it today, because we're going to different colleges and if you never wanted to see me again then it would be a lot easier to deal with it like this." Clyde smacked the other boy's arm playfully.

"Come on, man. I could never hate you. I trust that you're smart enough to not make any dumb mistakes." He said.

"And we trust Lisa to be really good at medicine" Lincoln replied with a laugh.

* * *

Lincoln was now standing at the alter, awaiting his bride. He looked over the crowd of people. There were only 20 or so people present. A few couldn't make it, and at least one said the entire idea disgusted her and she would rather die than show up. He scanned the faces and his eyes settled upon his parents. They were both smiling and his mother looked like she was on the verge of crying tears of happiness. The day that they had told their parents about their relationship was a pretty eventful one.

* * *

Lincoln and Lucy sat opposite their parents at the kitchen table. The car was packed and all that was left was to say their farewells. It was the day they were moving Lucy's things to the home that Lincoln had lived in for the past year as he waited for her to finish school. The college they were both attending wasn't overly far from home, but far enough that no one who knew them would be attending it. His plan from all those years ago seemed a little unnecessary now that all of their sister's not only knew about their relationship, but accepted it. The parents assumed this day would end with some teary goodbyes as another one of their little birds left the nest. They were not expecting this bombshell.

"Mom, Dad. Lincoln and I have been dating for over 3 years." She said bluntly. Both of the adults went pale.

"You're what now?" Lynn Sn asked.

"We're dating. In a relationship. Boyfriend and Girlfriend." She replied. Rita stood up and took her daughter by the hand.

"Can I have a little bit of girl talk with you, sweetie." She asked as she led her out of the room.

"I've never partaken in girl talk ever before, but sure." Lucy said as she followed along. This left Lincoln alone in the dining room with his father.

"So... You'll take care of her, right?" The older man asked.

"Of course I will. I'm her big brother as much as I am her partner. It's my job to protect my family." Lincoln replied with a smile

"And no plans for kids?"

"We can't take that risk." The younger man replied with a nod. No more conversation was had and the two men sat there in an easy silence waiting for their girls to return.

In the other room things were a little less calm. Rita was kinda freaking out. She didn't even know where to start with the questions she felt she needed to ask.

"So..." She began. "Okay, screw it. Are you two having sex?"

"It's a little weird to be asked that by my mother, but yes we are." Lucy replied.

"And who initiated that?"

"It was kind of a joint effort." Lucy had no idea where she was going with this.

"And you two didn't have sex before the time you say you started dating?" Lucy's eyes narrowed at her mother's question. Rita noticed this and tried to explain. "Honey, I just wanna make sure that you never get hurt by anyone" The only response she received was a slap in the face as her daughter stormed out of the room, grabbed her boyfriend, and left the house. It took two months for Lucy to speak to her mother again. She apologised profusely and explained that as a woman who had 11 kids she had heard a lot of gossip and rumours about her, and when people realised that only one of those kids was a boy the rumours would then be focused on him. She had heard horrible people say things about him trying to take advantage of the situation for perverted reasons but she tried to ignore them. When the kids suddenly told her that they were together she remembered all the gossip and she thought the worst. Lucy forgave her and they made plans to get together to actually talk about the relationship. The first time the four of them had met up again it had been a little awkward with the parents being unsure of exactly how to treat their kids now. Lucy and Lincoln did there best to keep their actions as platonic as possible to avoid making them uncomfortable. Over time Rita and Lynn Sn realised that nothing had really changed about their kids. This had been going on for some time and they didn't even know. If they were able to be together for so long without changing each other then clearly their relationship was loving and healthy.

* * *

Next Lincoln's eyes fell upon all their friends from both their time in college, and work. Lincoln had always introduced Lucy as his wife. The couple had decided that it was the best way to explain their shared last name and for some bizarre reason Lucy really liked being called _Mrs. Lucy Loud_. He had even bought a pair of cheap wedding bands for the ruse. So when they went to their friends and invited them to their wedding they had a lot of explaining to do. It turned out this was the best way to do it as they received almost no backlash from the people they knew. It made sense that it'd be harder to judge someone as a freak or a pervert after having known them for so long and spending so much time with them.

Lincoln's thoughts were interrupted as music began to play and his attention was directed to the end of the aisle where his beautiful pride had just emerged. She looked stunning. He hair was styled in a way that left her eyes fully visible. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged her body tightly. Her hips and breasts had filled out only slightly since she was a teen, and Lincoln still thought she was the most perfect girl in the world. The dress was well made. In fact, it was created by their older sister Leni. Into the black fabric an intricate pattern was woven with white thread. Lincoln marvelled at the piece and wondered just how much time she had spent on it. Actually, a few of their other sisters had a pretty big hand in the planning for the day as well. Lincoln, the man with the plan, had done next to nothing in the lead up to this day. Lola had taken care of all the Location and event planning as well as hair and make up. Leni had worked on the clothing. Luna had recorded every piece of music that would play throughout the day. Luan and Lisa had both told the couple that they were preparing a surprise for them, but with their history the couple was more scared than excited. Lori, Lynn, Lana and Lily had decided to just enjoy the show. With all their sister's working together the plan went perfectly. The vows and rings were exchanged. As they were pronounced Man and Bride they shared a heated kiss as everyone cheered.

The wedding hall was quickly converted into a reception hall and everyone was soon seated with plenty of food and drinks for all. After a few minutes of festivities Lucy tapped a spoon against the side of her glass so they couple could give some speeches they had prepared.

"To my loving husband, Lincoln." Lucy began. "How could I have known when I was a young girl dreaming of my vampire romance that the real man of my dreams was just down the hall. I love you for all that you are and for all you have helped me become. I am the person I am today because you held my hand every step of the way. We will be together in life, just as we will be in death, because there is no force in the universe stronger than our love." As she finished her speech Lincoln stood up beside her and kissed he with all the feelings of love and adoration that he could.

"To my beautiful wife, Lucy." Lincoln spoke. "I have watched you grow for your entire life and it was the greatest thing I've ever been able to do. I love you for giving me the support and motivation to become the man I want to be. The man who has the strength to provide for and support those he loves most. Every day that I wake up beside is a day that I know I've been gifted with the perfect life. The only life I could ever dream of having. Until my final breath I will always watch over you and protect you as both your husband, and your big brother." Lincoln and Lucy held each other as tears streamed down the young lady's face.

After things had started to settle down Luan wheeled out a projector and a large screen.

"I have been filming the happy couple for the entirety of their lives." She told the crowd. "So I've decided to cut together all the best moments these two have shared." She pressed a button on her remote and the video started to play.

A young Lucy, maybe three years old, still with blonde hair was walking along a log when she suddenly lost her balance. She called out her brother's name, though she struggled with the L sound, making it sound like a W. Within seconds of her cry the little 5 year old Lincoln came running to her aid and held her as she bawled.

It cut to a cute shot of the pair, probably around she same age as the last one, napping on as sofa. Lincoln had laid himself down near his sister's feet. Without warning, and while still asleep, she shoved him to the floor and jumped up and began to yell at her.

The next scene showed them around 5 and 7 years old. Lucy's hair was now it's trademark black colour. "What was it you just told me, Lucy?" Luan asked from behind the camera.

"I'm gonna marry Lincoln!" She yelled. Luan then asked for Lincoln's opinion on the matter.

"I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment" He said in a very matter-of-fact way for an eight year old. The crowd laughed pretty hard at that.

The camera zoomed in on a 10 year old Lincoln wearing Lucy's clothes, holding a black wig in hand. Lucy walked in and seemed to be wearing Lincoln's clothes and a white wig. The two went around the house visiting their older sisters acting like each other. Only Leni seemed to be able to tell the difference.

In the next scene a teenage Lincoln seemed be hanging from the wall with his shoulders stuck in an air vent. A teenage Lucy was pulling his legs to try and release him while berating him the whole time. He eventually escaped by removing his shirt and rubbing butter on his torso, and despite Luan not noticing it at the time, Lucy's red face and glances at his body that was starting to fill out from Lynn's intense training were incredibly obvious.

The video cut to a shot from their first date. They had no idea how she filmed that. The couple watched as they danced on screen only to be interrupted by Lynn. Luan had decided to leave all her ravings about vampires in there and everyone watching laughed immensely in spite of all of the sporty girl's protests.

The next shot was from his "date" with Luna and showed both of their performances in their entirety.

The final shot was a simple video of them sleeping in Lincoln's bed. His arms were wrapped around her and she was chewing on his shirt. The imagery received a cacophony of "awws" from everyone watching.

Lincoln and Lucy thanked their sister profusely for such a touching gift, and for having the mental fortitude to comb through thousands of hours of video just to find those gems. The couple spent the next few hours mingling, eating, drinking, and after enough drinking, dancing. Some time later they had to leave for their honeymoon. As they thanked everyone for all their love and support they stepped into the limousine and Lisa quickly slid herself in behind them.

"Uh, I don't think you can come with us." Lincoln said when he noticed her presence.

"Trust me, I have no intention of doing so." She started. "I am merely here to bequeath my gift upon you." The pair stared at her, waiting for her to produce such a gift.

"As you two may, or may not, know I have been doing a lot of work with genetics." She continued. "And while it was not entirely for your benefit, the results of my research will certainly help you a lot. I have developed a way to scan the human genome, detect any abnormalities, and replace them with healthy portions of DNA." The pair looked at her with blank faces. She sighed and took a moment to dumb down her explanation. "If a couple were to have a child I would be able to check the baby's DNA and ensure that there were no problems. problems that could be caused by, say, the parents of the baby being related." The moment they realised what she was actually talking about their jaws dropped. Regaining their senses they grinned widely and both hugged their little sister as hard as they could.

"Okay. That's more than enough human contact for today." Lisa said as she pushed them away. She handed them the yellow pill bottle that she had made for them all those years ago. The one they had never been able to use. Wishing them a pleasant journey she stepped out of the car and left them to their celebrations. The couple were ecstatic. Their sisters had done so much for them, Lisa especially. First she had given them the ability to have sex without worries and they the ability to have a healthy and happy child. Their life had gone much better than they had ever thought it would back on that first night as they whispered their love to one another on the couch. Maybe their wedding was just an empty ceremony, but it was so much more than that to them. It made them feel like they were just like everyone else. They were in a limo on their way to catch a plane to a tropical island and do their best to conceive a child. To any outside observer they were just like newlyweds.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note: Well that's the end of story so far. Keep an eye out for bonus chapters that I'll post every now and then and give me any ideas you might want to see. They can be things like "what if" scenarios. Like what if it was a harem, or what if they weren't accepted. I'll probably also want to write some future chapters at some point too.**


	11. Bonus Chapter: Bathroom Lessons

**Author's Note: The twins are always difficult for me and things keep getting super weird when I wrote them. I made them 9 years old but I don't remember what life was like back them. I have no idea how much the average 9 year old knows about things like sex and puberty and it makes things difficult. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lola didn't get it. Sure, Luan had explained that Lincoln only wanted to take baths with Lucy now, but that didn't make sense. Lola was the cutest girl in the world, right? How would her older brother possibly not want to spend even more time with her. She still wanted to take baths with her big brother and she was gonna make it happen. She was easily able to convince Lana to join her mission as the girl had been feeling similar sentiments to her sister, and for the next month they carefully observed his bathing routines. He seemed to spend the same amount of time in the bathroom every day except on Thursday nights. On those days he spent three times as long in there. Now that they had a time all they had to do was enact their plan.

It was a Thursday night and Lincoln had just settled himself in his lovely hot bath and prepared himself for a long relaxing soak when he heard the bathroom door open quietly. Assuming it to be Lucy he didn't both opening his eyes. He thought she had plans with some of her friends from school tonight, but perhaps those plans had changed. With the sounds of light splashing he felt his girlfriend climb into the tub. She seemed a little smaller than normal. She also seemed to have four hands that her pushing his legs out of the way. Lincoln cracked his eyes open to find both of the twins sitting opposite and let out a surprised yelp.

Slowly the panic began to die down and Lincoln felt calm enough to address his sisters.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

"We want to take a bath with our big brother." Lola said.

"Luan said you wouldn't want to take baths with us anymore." Lana added sadly. Lincoln felt a little bad for his sisters. It must be pretty tough for them to have so many things suddenly changing around them. They weren't able to take baths with Lincoln any more despite the fact that they could join their sisters at any time. There was also that fact that the older siblings were leaving the house in a steady stream which even made him feel a little lonely at times.

"I know it seems weird, but you'll understand it when you're older." He told them. They glared at him.

"That's what you guys always say!" Lana protested.

"Yeah! We wanna know right now and we're not leaving until we do." Lola demanded. Lincoln closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to try and think of a solution. Perhaps two heads were better than one. He grabbed his phone that was sitting near the bath and dialled his sister's number.

Lucy answered the phone after just a couple of rings. She was surprised that he was calling her during his designated bath time. Perhaps he was thinking naughty things and wanted to hear her voice.

"Lola and Lana have joined me in the bath and refuse to leave until I tell them why I can't take baths with them anymore." Lincoln explained. Her only response for a while was to laugh loudly. She finally managed to calm her breathing.

"So just tell them." She suggested. "They need to know sometime and I'm sure you'll be an excellent teacher. Get Luan to help."

"Get Luan to help me?" He asked with incredulity. "In the bath?" She just told him that it seemed like a good idea to her and hung up. The twins were still waiting for an answer. With a sigh he dialled his other sister's number.

Luan found it weird that someone in the house with her had called her, but when Lincoln explained his situation she could only chuckle in response until he made his request.

"So can you come in here and give me a hand?" He asked. "Because the lady stuff might be tough on my own."

"You want me to join you in the bath?" She replied skeptically.

"It's for the sake of our little sisters." Lincoln told her. "Everything is changing around them and they need to know why and you're the only woman in the house right now." Luan ended the girl and a few minutes later walked into the room. Lincoln looked away as she removed her clothes. When she was done she stood next to the bath and Lincoln stood up to join her. Both had faces that were tinged bright red as the looked at each other. The could hardly remember the last time that they had seen each other naked last, it had been so long ago. As they glanced at each other Lincoln was shocked by the changes in his sister. She had the most womanly figure in the house, behind their mother. Her breasts were the largest of any of the other sisters' and her hips were the widest. It actually kind of interesting to see the differences between her and Lucy. Luan had similar feelings. She really noticed just how large he had become. Not necessarily his penis, as she was trying really hard to not look at that, but overall. His body was larger and his muscles were toned. She suddenly noticed that he stood a tiny bit taller than her. This observation was tinged with a little bit of sadness. Her little baby brother was just a few steps away from being a grown man. Where was the little boy who would run to her whenever he needed to be cheered up, or wanted someone to play games with? Where had he gone? Luan let out a shakey breath and looked back to her little sisters.

The young girls were looking between their older brother and sisters and trying to spot all the difference. Lincoln finally addressed them.

"As you can probably tell, as people grow up the bodies of men and women begin to change and look very different." He told them. "In a few years you guys will start to become women and look more like Luan."

"One of the reasons you won't be able to take baths with Lincoln as that happens is because you simply won't want to." Luan took over the explanation. "Right now I feel incredibly embarrassed to be standing next to our brother like this, and I'm sure he feels the same way." Lincoln nodded his head. "As you grow up you start to notice the differences between the two sexes and it gets a little uncomfortable and harder to acted naturally. The only reason we're able to stand here right now without running away and never looking each other in the eyes again is because we care about you two and we want you to feel comfortable growing up." They older siblings then gave a brief overview of the anatomy of both sexes before rejoining the twins in the bath and opening the floor for questions. Most of them were about what would happen to them as they grew up and the twins agreed that they sounded pretty unappealing.

After all their questions were satisfied the young girls got out of the tub, dried themselves off, and left for their room to ponder the information they had received today, but not before proclaiming that Lincoln better be prepared for more baths until they grew up. Luan and Lincoln were left in the bath with an awkward silence.

 _"So, how was your "date" with Luna?" Luan asked. Lincoln's face turned red and he looked away nervously, a reaction with which greatly intrigued the girl. She pressed him for a response._

 _"Okay, so you're totally okay with the whole incestuous sex thing with Lucy and I, right?" Lincoln asked._

 _"Of course." She replied blushing a little at the recollection of the video she had seen._

 _"Well..." He began. "After the "date" we may have had a threesome with Luna." Luan's jaw dropped._

* * *

 **Authors Note 2: Paragraph in Italics only relevant for the following chapter.**


	12. What If: Extended Date Night

**Author's Note: This is the first "What if:" chapter. The best way to describe these would be an AU inside the main story where things happened slightly differently. The prompt for this chapter is "What if Luna's date didn't end when they got home?" I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Lincoln, Lucy, and Luna had returned from the "date" Lincoln had taken his older sister on and the younger siblings went to their room to go to bed. Lucy opened the door to her boyfriend's room and was about to step inside when she noticed Luna was still following them. She looked like she had something she still wanted to discuss with them so they beckoned her into the room. They couple sat on the bed, while Luna placed herself on the desk chair opposite them. The trio just looked at each other for a few minutes before Luna began to speak.

"Do you guys think I'm attractive?" She asked. The question caught them a little off guard.

"Sure you are." Lucy replied. "You look great." Lincoln gave a similar answer.

"As you guys are already aware I've been hella busy with classwork so I haven't really _been_ with anyone while I've been at college" Luna explained. "And I've seen the love you guys share, and the lust. I still can't get that sex tape out of my head. It was so hot!" Lincoln and Lucy turned beet red. "So what I'm asking here is if there's any chance you could share some of that with me?" Luna asked. "Could we have a threesome?"

The couple asked there sister to step out of the room for a moment while they talked about it.

"I don't really mind." Lucy stated, simply. "It's not like you'll fall in love with her too."

"But having sex with my sister is a little weird." He replied. Lucy gave him a look. "You know what I mean!" Lucy took his hand.

"I think she really needs this." She told him. "She needs to blow off a lot of steam, and not just with some random stranger, but the people who care about her the most." Lincoln had to agree with that logic. Honestly he hated the idea of his sisters sleeping with other men that he'd never met. He supposed that that was just his natural instincts as a brother. That didn't mean that he wanted them to sleep with him, but since he was already regularly having sex with one of his sisters he didn't really have the moral high ground to deny the request from another one. He loved them all more than anything in the world and if this was something he needed to do to keep his family happy then he would do it. They called Luna back into the room, and after a quick phone call to Lisa to ensure that her birth control would work on other girls they informed her that they would be happy to help her out.

Lincoln and Lucy helped each other out of their clothes and sat back down on the bed. Lincoln was already at half-mast just from the presence of a naked Lucy, something that Luna found really interesting to watch. The boy could feel his sisters gaze on him. After they felt like she had watched them enough the couple prompted Luna to also undress. She did so slowly. Her boots came off, then her pants. She slipped off her her shirt to reveal a matching set of sexy black underwear. Lucy complimented her on her style. She blushed and started to remove her bra. Her breasts were quite a bit larger than Lucy's. Seeing her younger brother and sister's eyes on them caused her body to heat up and she felt her nipples starting to harden. She quickly bent down to slide off her panties. This was the most interesting part of Luna's short show, because it revealed that her pubic hair was shaved into the shape of a guitar. Lincoln let out a small laugh, but assured it sister that he really did think it was sexy. It was just so _her._ Grabbing each of her arms they pulled her over to the bed and sat her between them. Lincoln turned her head and placed a series of short, gentle kissed on her lips. The kisses Lucy gave her after him were a lot more passionate. They were setting into their roles for the night. Lincoln was the warmth, and Lucy was the passion. They laid her down on the bed and started to tie Luna's hands to the posts. She looked to the couple for an explanation. Lucy gave her a wicked grin.

"Tonight we're playing a game called "make Luna cum until she passes out"." She said. Luna's eyes widened. It was going to be a hard night.

Luna was tied to her brother's bed completely naked. She pulled against the restraints to test them. Yep, they were tight. She watched as Lincoln and Lucy literally made out over her body. Lucy was gently stroking his cock and one of his hands was making it's way between her thighs when she suddenly slapped it away. Lucy grabbed her brother's hand and directed it between her sister's legs.

"Tonight is for her, not us." She told him before she leaned down to start kissing Luna. Lucy's lips were so intense that she failed to register Lincoln's hands brushing against her pussy. It was suddenly brought to her attention when he slipped two of his fingers inside her. With gentle touches and caresses he explored her insides. She let out a soft moan as he brushed against her g-spot and he smiled down at her. Lincoln grabbed his younger sisters hand and covered it with his own as he directed Lucy's index finger into Luna. Having two people's hands inside her might have been the weirdest sensation she had ever experienced. She moaned again, a little louder this time at Lincoln showed Lucy all the places she needed to hit. He then removed his finger and left her to her task.

"I've never done this before." Lucy told her sister as she lowered her head between her legs. "Everything I know is from Lincoln doing it to me, so I hope I give it as good as I've been given." She gave Luna's lips a few light licks before focusing her attention on her sisters clit. She placed a pair of fingers inside her and started to furiously plunge them in, brushing against her g-spot each time. Luna couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her and Lucy abruptly stopped causing the bound girl to give a small whine.

Lincoln held Luna's black panties in front of her face.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that you need to be quiet, right?" He asked. Luna nodded her head. "If you make another noise like that I'm gonna have to shove these in your mouth and fuck you until you pass out." Lucy shivered at the threat. This was a side of Lincoln that she found incredibly hot, even if she wasn't the one experiencing it. Luna said that she would try her best and Lucy started pleasuring her sister again. While Luna was being fingered Lincoln's hands and mouth roamed her upper body. The assault on her pussy while her nipples were being teased and her neck sucked on was too much for her. The pressure built up inside her and suddenly everything tightened at once. She came hard and started to scream in pleasure. Lincoln quickly covered her mouth with his hands. She looked up at him with a slight trace of fear, but mostly her gaze just held excitement. Without a word he shoved the fabric into her mouth and switched places with Lucy. He was lining himself up, ready to plunge into her, when she made a muffled noise that sounder a little like "wait". Lucy pulled the panties out her Luna's mouth to let her speak.

"I've never done this before so I wanted to thank you guys once more." She said. "This really does mean a lot to me."

"Well it's our first threesome too, and you're certainly making it enjoyable." Lucy told her.

"No, I meant this is my first time having sex." The young couple stared at each other with wide eyes.

"So you're still a virgin?" Lincoln asked. Luna nodded her head. It was pretty shocking. She always seemed really laid back when it came to issues of sex and promiscuity.

"And you're totally 100% sure you're fine with your brother taking it?" He asked.

"If you're good enough for Lucy then you're good enough for me." She said with a wink.

"Yes, but I'm in love with him." Lucy said. "If I could marry him I would do it tomorrow."

"I know what you're saying, Luce." Luna explained. "But you and I both know that there is no one in this world who loves us more than Lincoln does." She smiled up at her brother. "I know your love for me is totally different from your love for Lucy. I don't love you like Lucy does either. But I want my first time to be with a man who has always cared about me, and no one is more qualified for that than you." Lincoln leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you to start with, but I swear to god if this turns into some thing where I take the virginity of all of my sisters I am gonna be so mad." He said. Lucy laughed as she placed the panties back in her sister's mouth and Lincoln lined up at her entrance once more.

Lincoln was true to his word. He was very gentle at the start. He eased himself into her slowly and waited for her vice-like grip on his shaft to loosen before moving with an easy rhythm. As Luna's breathing became heavier and her her moans more frequent he moved faster and faster. He still had a threat that he needed to follow through with. He felt her insides coil around him and pulsate and watched her body shudder and she let out a muffled scream indicating that she had just had an orgasm but Lincoln didn't stop. He continued pounding his sister with an extreme amount of stamina instilled in him by Lynn's constant training. Lucy watched on with a mix of envy and lust as she masturbated intensely. She wished so badly that it was her strapped to that bed tonight, but it was still so fucking hot to watch. Lincoln drew out a couple more orgasms from Luna before he could feel his own begin to approach. He fucked her more erratically now as he worked to finish himself off. He felt his pleasure building until it finally burst forth, shooting his seed inside her. As the first shot splashed against her womb she was hit by a huge orgasm and her body suddenly went limp with her muscles still twitching. Lucy untied her sister's hands and removed the gag from her mouth. After a couple of minutes she was roused back to consciousness.

"Did I just pass out?" She asked with a groggy slur. Lucy nodded to her. "I was just fucked to unconsciousness by Lincoln. Wow."

"Wow indeed." Lucy said with a smile. "Now I just need to get him to do that to me."

"I wanna thank you two again." Luna said. "You have no idea how much this means to."

"Hey," Lincoln spoke up, having finally caught his breath. "That's what family is for." The trio just stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. As their laughs died down they settled themselves into the bed for the night. It was a little small but after the ordeal they had just gone through personal space didn't really carry much weight. The three of them held each other with Luna in the middle with a huge smile on her face. Lincoln and Lucy were just happy that they could help their sister out when she needed it most.


End file.
